Awareness
by Evening Sunlight
Summary: A detailed story of Chris and Sheva after their mission in Kijuju. A must-read for Creva fans.
1. Awareness

_Thanks to you all, I felt encouraged to write my first Creva fiction. I must say English is not my first language. So if you see any misspelling or funny words, just let it go. : )  
><em>

_As for the story, I am working on different chapters. It starts with the present, Chris and Sheva finally have their first night together… There will be lots of flashbacks and then we will go back to the present. Hope you all like it! I truly accept comments and suggestions on edition and facts_.

_Disclaimer: I do not owe RE, that's only a FanFiction._

* * *

><p>'I love you'.<p>

He said, lazily putting his head on the pillow beside her. It was all he could say after all. The realization of what had been said filled him with happiness. Staring at those husky hazel eyes made him do things that he thought he would never do. She was warm, soft, and peaceful. It was all he needed. Peace, warmth, tranquility, after all they had been through.

'I love you, too, Chris'.

A faint smile crossed her lips. She was tired after a long day and their first love-making. She had never felt so connected to anyone like this before. Her first impression of Chris Redfield was that of a cold man of few words. He seemed cocky and objective, someone who would never surrender to any kind of emotion. Now she was there staring at those pale blue eyes and feeling like a teenager who had just made love for the first time. And so ashamed of herself that she had thought so little of him.

Chris was definitely the warmest and nicest man Sheva had ever been with. It had taken him a little while to open up to her, but in the end he managed to be himself. He was gentle and sensual at the same time. During their love-making, even though he was visibly fighting his severe sexual impulses, he treated her like she had never been treated before, like a porcelain piece that requires care and attention. He knew she had been abused before and he didn't want her to remember that when they were making love. Besides he had never desired anyone like that before. He still wanted her so much and in so many ways that he knew that there would always be that 'I can't get enough of her' feeling. She was the most beautiful, strong-willed, and sweet person he had ever been with.

It was hard to believe that a young girl like Sheva, who had been through a hell of a life and had faced so many misfortunes, could still be so uplifting, positive, and decided. He knew he couldn't have managed all that if he were on her shoes. He knew now that only one woman could manage a torn, fucked up man like him. And that woman was Sheva. 'Don't worry, I might not be as big as you, but I can still hold my own'. She had said to him during their mission in Kijuju. He smiled at that thought; he had believed she was too good to be true back then. But that was who she really was and he was amazed by her personality.

He was afraid of what was coming. He knew nothing about BSAA's plans and new missions. She didn't have a clue, either. Yet he felt so comfortable in her arms that he didn't want to think about anything at all. It was heaven in her arms. It was home, a place where he hadn't been in ages. He shut himself for the unexpected future that was about to come and gladly felt asleep staring at her beautiful eyes, while his fingers brushed the curls out of her face. Home…

Sheva saw her partner falling into a peaceful sleep, something that none of them had since the day they got rid of Wesker. She could feel the room was finally getting cooler. It had been a really hot day and they had made it even hotter. She hugged Chris, kissed his forehead and made a promise to herself. She would never let anything happen to him. No matter what it cost. He was her everything now and she had already lost too much in her life. He was hers to keep. Forever, if he wanted her to.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you like it! I am going to post Chapter 1 (Reality), which shows what happened right after the mission. Little by little we will see what led them to this beautiful night they had together… Flashback mode on! :)<em>


	2. Reality

They were greeted by a massive wave of members from the African BSAA branch when they returned. Jill felt shaky and disoriented when she saw all those people waiting for them, as if either she was expecting someone to be there, or as if she was afraid of human interaction. Sheva grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. 'It's fine.' Jill smiled sweetly at her. Who was this precious thing that helped her friend to get her out of hell?

They had barely talked when they were flying back. Chris looked at his two friends and partners and was relieved. 'It's over', he said. 'Finally', Jill stated.

He couldn't understand the look on Sheva's eyes, though. He truly wished he could. He also wished he knew why he cared so much. Sheva didn't speak to him directly, but she seemed concerned about Jill.

'Are you okay?', she asked.

'Yes', Jill smiled faintly.

'Did they feed you there?'

'Yes', she smiled at Sheva's innocent remark and stared at the nice looking girl across from her. Jill felt really grateful for the way Sheva worried about her. 'Don't worry. I am strong. I will have a lot of time to recover.'

Sheva smiled and looked curiously at her. During their mission, she saw how concerned Chris was about her disappearance. Of course, she had also wondered many times if they had been romantically involved. She wasn't so sure now. They looked like real partners and friends. Jill was apparently avoiding making eye contact with Chris. Chris stared at Sheva, though.

Wow, she had been through hell to help him find his partner. What kind of woman was that? She had her chance to walk away. He wanted her to quit at a certain point. Now the thought of her leaving him behind would freak the hell out of him. What would have been of him without her? He truly thinks he wouldn't have made it. Jill would still be on Wesker's hands and he would probably be dead. He owed a lot to Sheva and Josh. Big time.

Sheva looked as if she was in pain.

'Sheva, are you alright?', Chris asked.

'I am. I just don't think I've been on a mission for more than 24 straight hours before. I do need a shower and a bed'.

She smiled genuinely and he couldn't stop staring at her. He never saw her smiling like that before. Actually, they barely knew each other. He controlled himself and looked down and then to Jill. She looked out of the helicopter window, staring at nothingness. He tried to talk to her, but she remained monosyllabic. 'I'm fine', was all she could say.

* * *

><p>Jill felt overwhelmed with all those people screaming victory. Sheva was taken by her colleagues and they playfully lifted her up into the air. They surely liked her and although she was tired, she managed to happily give the best of herself. Chris was also taken by surprise: he saw how much she meant to that group. They were so glad to have her back and safe.<p>

Krista Gaulle, chief of the Western African BSAA facility, greeted all of them. He took Chris and Sheva aside and solemnly expressed his gratitude.

'We have a lot to catch up on. A lot of work still needs to be done, especially on research. But right now, you guys deserve some rest. We will talk about the whole Wesker thing once you go back to America, Chris. I am pretty sure BSAA will let us share information. But after all you two have been through, I believe you deserve a break. Don't worry about the cleaning. The infection will be controlled, we have a special group taking care of it. You've done more than you could. I really want to thank you for what you have done. I have no words to say how thankful I am and, at the same time, how sorry I am for you having exposed your lives like that. Thank you. And welcome home, Shev.'

Home. Was that place really her home? It had been home over the last year. When she graduated, she moved back to Africa. They trained her, prepared her for the hell she had just gone through. But she was not so sure that was 'home'. As Gaulle left, Chris took advantage of the few seconds alone with his partner, soon to be interrupted.

'Sheva… I also have no words…'

'Don't, Chris. You have saved me a lot more that I saved you and I will always be grateful as well.'

'Well, you didn't need to help me, and you did'.

'How could I leave you there all alone? It would have been mean.'

'No, it would have been wise', he smirked and smiled. She saw his beautiful smile for the first time. She smiled back and looked deeply in his eyes.

'Well, now you got what you wanted. That's what really matters.' She said with a slight mischievous tone.

Did he need to explain himself?

'Yes, I chased that bastard for ten years and now he is apparently dead.'

'And _she_ is back.' She really reinforced.

He felt a little shaky.

'Thanks to _you_', he winked.

As expected, they were interrupted by a lot of people who wanted their full attention. Jill was sent to a medical unit and would be under supervision for the next 24 hours. Sheva found her way when everybody was busy and sneaked out. She was done with all that. Screw Wesker, Excella, and all those stupid creatures! And screw Chris too. 'Thanks to you', my ass. She hated herself for being so cranky and for caring about everybody so much. Maybe she wasn't thinking straight. Who would, anyway? She decided all she needed was a damn shower.

* * *

><p>Chris felt the hot water coming down on his chest, spreading all over his body. How did he feel now? He didn't know. Happy it was all over. Super happy for Jill and pleased with himself. Intrigued by Sheva's weird behavior towards him. She had all the right to be pissed at him. It was his fault she had been through all that, but he had given her a choice. He was really glad she chose to stay, though.<p>

It took him hours to fall asleep. Memories of their last 24 hours came to his mind as a tsunami. Screams, explosion, blood. Sheva falling from the airplane. Damn it!

It also took her a long time to close her eyes. Horror. Fear. Anguish. She had lived with those feelings all her life. This time had been worse. Would she ever have a normal and peaceful life? She sighed at the thought.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. I've written about 6 chapters so far. It's very exciting! please review.<p>

Coming next: Chris and Sheva say goodbye after a cocktail party. :(


	3. Decision

It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon. The sun was already setting down. The Western African BSAA branch was throwing a small cocktail dinner party to celebrate the victory over Wesker and to honor their heroes.

That was when he first saw her after the mission was over. Josh gave her a hug, and so did Numar. She smiled at them playfully. Her perfect smile.

Chris couldn't stop staring at her from distance. Jill was beside him, still under doctor's supervision and with some wires connected to her body. She was distractedly talking to Krista Gaulle and didn't realize her friend's paralysis. Sheva was wearing a beautiful summer blue dress and low heels. She had some light makeup and her hair was down, slightly wavy now. Her curves were amazingly shown through her dress. She had a beautiful necklace, with a navy blue stone hanging. What the hell was happening to him? This was work. This had been work. She was his partner, he couldn't see her in a different way. _Look away, Chris, look away_, he said to himself.

She spotted his curious eyes, and he couldn't look away. She smiled at him. He looked stunning in casual clothing. He was wearing a dark green polo shirt and jeans. Nothing fancy at all. But he looked comfortable and super hot, she thought. She came to greet him and Jill. They shared a few words. Jill gave her a hug and mentioned how amazing she looked. Sheva blushed she had said that in front of Chris.

Sheva invited Chris and Jill to sit with her. They were having something to eat and drink when the two girls started chatting.

'So', Sheva asked, 'What's next, Jill?'

'I am retiring… I don't know for how long.' She smiled.

'What do you mean?'

'I need some serious therapy after all that happened to me. I can't remember much at all. They are also concerned that Wesker ran some tests on me. It could be really serious', she lowered her eyes. 'I talked to my unit in LA today, and they decided to let me stay with my family while tests are run. That is a victory for me', she smiled blankly, 'I need some time, I need to know what to do with my life now. I am not sure if I want to move on with this bioterrorism thing.'

'I see. I feel the same way sometimes.'

Chris stared at them with amusement. They didn't know each other, but it felt like they did. This new friendship freaked the shit out of him and he didn't know why.

Chris Redfield was called to receive his honors. Krista Gaulle praised him for all his hard work during the ten years he had been chasing Wesker. He mentioned Chris's background and his sister Claire. Sheva was curious about his story.

'I didn't know he had a sister who also worked against bioterrorism', Sheva said to Jill.

'Yes, Claire is great. They lost their parents when Chris was 12. He has been sort of a parent to Claire. Super protective', she smiled, 'So protective that he found a way of keeping her on Intelligence in another company.'

Sheva was astonished by the news. She had told Chris she was an orphan but he never said he was, too. Wow. Poor Claire, apparently she was so young when all that happened. Well, poor Chris too, because he had to become an adult and watch for his sister when he was still a child. Her heart melted with that. They had so much in common. But why these thoughts anyway? They were not related at all and probably would never see each other again. End of story.

It was Sheva's turn to blush while Josh was doing his speech about her. He mentioned she was shy and if he said something embarrassing he might lose one tooth or two. She was his creation, so she learned everything from him. Everybody laughed at his spontaneity.

Chris looked curiously at Josh and Sheva. He had wondered if something had ever happened between then, but the way she looked at him, with respect and affection, suggested a family relationship, like brother and sister.

Josh went through Sheva's storyline briefly, knowing that it would make her sad to be reminded of certain things. Chris listened carefully to every word he said. Josh mentioned the loss of her parents; the way she ran away from her uncle's house because she was starving there; the moment she joined bad militias in exchange for food and shelter; the way she became an adult so fast and lost her childhood; the moment when the BSAA found out about her and sent her to America to study; how she had perfect grades in college and learned English so fast; how she was trained; how he admired a woman like her, who was only 23 but had a soul of 50. Everyone laughed at Josh's remark and Sheva made a 'now I'll kill you' face. She was heavily applauded. She was blushing; she really didn't need that much attention.

Chris was really surprised with her story and decided to read her files as soon as he came back. Wow. 23? She was much younger than his sister. Not good, he thought. Well, maybe it's better like that.

The cocktail party took place in a nice house in a walking distance from the beach. The sunset was gone and it was getting dark. Josh and all the other crew members were getting a little drunk, even though it was socially. They sang and told old stories. Sheva wanted to run away from that. It would definitely mean trouble and more reasons for her to be embarrassed later.

She sat on a stone by the beach, watching the waves come and go, leaving soft marks on the sand. She might have stayed there for an hour, she didn't know or care. She was still recovering from the experience she had on the last two days. Now what? Chris would go back home. That thought kind of made her sad. She lived through hell with him and he was present in all those awful hours. She knew it would be hard to see him being taken from her like that. She had lost so many friends on missions. She wished she could still be friends with him. She just didn't want to never see or talk to him again.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Chris. She looked for Jill around him, but she wasn't there. She just saw those beautiful blue eyes, staring precisely at her. He gave her his hand.

'Would you walk with me?', he asked.

'Ss… Sure', she was surprised. 'Where is everybody?'

'Either getting drunk or going back to the base.'

'Where is Jill?'

'Back. Her chest still hurts and she is on strong medication. Guess we were not so gentle trying to remove that crap out of her.'

'Oh no', Sheva sighed.

She felt so guilty about it.

'Don't worry', he smiled confidently, 'she just needs some rest. She will be good to go tomorrow when we leave'.

So he was definitely leaving. It hurt. She tried not to show her disappointment. She gave him her hand and went down. They walked on the beach.

'Oh… I hope you all have a nice flight back. Get some rest.'

Chris lowered his head. He knew how she was feeling and he was sorry for that.

'I wish we had spent more time together outside the mission. I always want to keep in touch with my partners, but they sometimes just go.'

'I know that feeling', Sheva replied distractedly looking at the waves.

'Well, there is a possibility that we may still work together, you know. But that will be your call.'

'What?' She asked surprised.

'Krista Gaulle mentioned they are dying to have you in LA. You would have to move back to the US, though.'

She was astonished by the news.

'But apparently, they still want you to help Josh with some cleaning in Kijuju. There are still a lot of infected. They have a unit working day and night on that, but they could use your expertise. Then, in about a month or so, you could transfer if you wanted to. We will need your experience there since Josh said he won't come.'

'Wow, that's some news'. She laughed. 'I really don't know what to think'.

'I know you wouldn't. Take your time, Shev', that was the first time he called her like that, 'you will know what to do in the end'.

He looked deeply in her eyes, as they stopped walking.

'I would be really glad to have my partner back.' He said decisively.

'Really?' She melted with his words.

'Yeah. I will be working on research as soon as I come back. I could really count on your help later. I don't know when the next mission will be and who they are going to send. I just know we have a lot of research to do and a load of reports to make. You will probably be doing the same here'.

'Yeah, I know.' She paused. 'What time are you leaving?'

'Early in the morning.' He sighed. 'I wish I could have seen a better side of Africa, like this. It's a shame I never get to know the places I have been to.'

She remained silent.

'Sheva', he called. She looked into his eyes. 'Thanks for everything', he didn't know what to say. 'Just do me a favor.'

'What?'

'Please take care of yourself while I'm gone.'

He was really showing some concern and it was so freaking cute, she thought. She smiled positively.

'I can watch my back, don't worry.'

Chris smiled at her cocky feminist behavior. Sheva extended her hand to him as if she wanted to shake hands. Chris ignored that and just gave her a warm hug. She almost felt asphyxiated on those muscles and because she was taken by surprise. But his arms felt good and she kind of didn't want him to let her go. He didn't either. It was probably the longest hug he had given someone in a long time. He could feel her breathing in anticipation. Eventually, they just came back to reality.

'Take care', he managed to say after all, 'Please be in touch. You know how to reach me.'

And he was gone. Sheva had a lot to think of and she had some decisions to make soon. She really needed those weeks by herself to figure out what she would do. The waves were strongly hitting the stones now. The tide was getting higher. Time for bed. If she could fall asleep after all.

* * *

><p>She's a cutie, isn't she? I just love Sheva. Writing about her has been amazing. Guess what's next? She decides to go. ;)<p> 


	4. Sunrise

Thursday, 12:00 pm.

It was easy to spot her among tons of people leaving the airport. A delicate light mocha skinned African beauty. She was anxiously looking around to see if there was someone waiting for her, even though she didn't know who would have come to meet her.

* * *

><p>Chris Redfield kept it a secret. He had talked to her a couple of times in the last two months after he went back, but he never mentioned he would be the one picking her up. He had requested his superintendent to do so, since he was the only one there who knew Sheva. He had happily agreed to let Chris do him that favor.<p>

'Let's give her some break, though. She will need her long weekend to adjust. We had her apartment furnished and cleaned. She will be glad. Let's get all back together on Monday and study a new plan.'

Chris was happy for her. He had read her BSAA file. She had been a great student in college, for someone who had barely studied in Africa. She did her best in weaponry. Her weapon skills were outstanding, but BSAA thought they could use her to help Chris to figure out if Wesker had left some other 'businesses' running. They could go on a mission again, or maybe not in a while. There was a lot of planning to be done and they were patiently waiting on her. Infection had been apparently controlled with her help and Josh's. But they were suspicious there was more to come.

He was outside by his Jeep, wearing a dark blue shirt and sunglasses. She recognized him right away and almost ran out of breath. 'Wow', she thought to herself, 'more handsome than ever'. Her hair was different. She had beautiful big curls falling over her shoulders. He simply thought she looked a lot better like that.

'Mr. Redfield, what a pleasure!' She exclaimed.

'Ms. Alomar, pleasure is all mine'. He smiled.

They were standing there for a while, curiously looking at each other.

'Are you gonna try to give me another handshake this time?' He teased.

'Sure!'

She happily answered extending her hand. When he frowned, intrigued, she laughed and spontaneously hugged him.

'Good to see you, Chris.'

'Very good to see you too, Sheva. Welcome to America.'

He put her three heavy suitcases in his Jeep.

'Damn, is there a body here or something?'

'Well, my whole life is in there, Chris, so be nice to my bags. I've learned how to carry them all around with all this moving going on in my life'.

'I see. Anyway, here are your keys and here is your new cell phone.'

'How is my place?' She asked with curiosity, hopping in the car.

'I haven't been there yet. Paul says you will love it, though. I will drop you off and head back to the base. I got a lot of work to do today, unfortunately. Anyway, since your fridge might be empty, I got you some food here, just heat it up. You have my number saved on your cell phone, so reach me if you need anything at all, ok?'

'Thanks, that was sweet.'

'Welcome. It might take you a while to adjust, so don't worry about anything now. We'll join the group on Monday and figure out what's next.'

'OK.'

Sheva observed the big city around her. Traffic and mad people all around. The weather was nice, warm and sunny. She was feeling a little lost, though. New city, new place, she didn't know what to do. What would she be doing in 4 days before getting back to work? She was lonely again, the thought making her sad. She was going to miss her friends, Josh, Tabo, Doris, Bokumbe… But maybe she would make new ones. She needed time.

Chris was a little silent and it actually bothered her. She couldn't wait until she could be in her place, have a shower, watch TV, and fall asleep, and specially get rid of him. _Why, Sheva?_

'Are you okay?' He politely asked.

'Sure. I just need to rest.'

'I'll stop by later with some food. I don't know if there is any grocery store close by, I'll check it out.'

'Seriously, Chris, don't worry about anything. I'll be fine. I may get a rental for one week and Gaulle said they should get me a car pretty soon.'

'It's a tough city, Shev, you might not be used to the way LA people are mad in traffic.'

She chuckled. He knew how to be sweet sometimes. Too bad he was too much for her. He insisted and just 'warned' her that he would be stopping by later to check on her. Maybe that's what she really wanted.

That's what he wanted too. He tried to take her upstairs and check out the new place, but she said she could easily use the elevator and he was already late to work. It was true, he was late, but he wanted to help. She was so stubborn sometimes, and he loved it. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and headed to the elevator.

'Thanks, Chris!'

She walked away glamorously, even though she was carrying three bags.

_Jesus, what is that woman_. He almost ran out of breath.

* * *

><p>Sheva woke up at the sound of his text message at 6pm.<p>

'_Hey, Shev. I'll be there in an hour.'_

'No!' She exclaimed. She needed a shower, some makeup; he couldn't see her like that! She rushed through her apartment like a tornado.

* * *

><p>By the time Chris knocked at her door, she felt fresh and nice. Her hair was wet and up, and she was wearing a comfortable white mini dress. She opened the door and Chris felt the nice breeze coming from inside, mixed with her sweet fragrance. She looked adorable, fresh, and sweet. He, on the other hand, was sweaty and tired, worn out by the late practice. She was surprised.<p>

'What happened to you? Picked a fight?'

'Kind of', he chuckled, 'I've been training new agents since I got back. Damn, thanks God it's over and tomorrow these guys are going on their own.'

'Come on in!' She invited, smiling.

Her apartment was really nice. Small and feminine. Walls were red in the living room. Her bedroom had blue walls and it felt peaceful. The furniture was simple and classic. It was a comfortable place. It felt almost as comfortable as she was feeling now. He could see she was happy about her place, even though she was still feeling like a bird in a new nest.

She put his groceries away, as he observed her walking around the kitchen. He loved her fresh aroma and he could definitely tell she just had a shower.

'So, how does it feel to have a new home?' He asked, trying to break the ice.

'It feels good, but it is a little bit different now. I used to have those guys next door bothering me all the time', she chuckled, 'but they were my family. Now it's a lot quieter here and I might feel lonely. I miss them already.'

Sheva said these words spontaneously, but she regretted right away when she noticed her tone of voice was a little sad and nostalgic.

'Sorry, Sheva, I…' Chris said with a concerning voice.

'Don't worry about it!' She replied, changing her tone immediately. 'I'll miss those pricks so much, but I am sure I'll make friends here soon enough! Besides, who doesn't need a little bit of privacy, huh?'

He loved the fact that she tried to be so positive, but he didn't like the way she was trying to hide her feelings. He felt bad for her because he also knew people weren't as hospitable in LA as they were in Africa.

'I know what you will be through, Sheva. You have friends, though. You have me and Jill now. She asks a lot about you. She's still in her family's ranch, recovering. She can't wait to see you again.'

'How is she doing?' She asked with a smile in her face.

'Good, but I do think she said 'fuck it' to BSAA. At least for now.'

They laughed together.

'I'd have done the same. She has no mission to pursue anymore now that the devil is dead.'

'We always find reasons to go on missions, Sheva, you'll see. That's who we are.'

She handed him a glass of water.

'Sorry, that's all I've got now.'

'Not really, I got you wine, over there.'

'Wow, Chris, you didn't need to.'

'I notice you barely drink because of that cocktail party, but I figured you would need some distraction from the boredom of this stupid city.'

'Ha ha… Again, that was sweet. Thanks.'

He was really tired and needed to go. Actually he didn't want to, but he had to. It was still weird to feel so close to that woman he barely knew. But he was also there to make an invitation. He tried to find reasons why not to, but in the end of the day that's what he wanted and that's what he was going to do.

'Sheva, do you want to come over to my sister's tomorrow evening?'

She gasped in surprise, but didn't answer.

'She'll be cooking something simple and invited us. She said she would be more than glad if you could come over. She really wants to meet you after all the things I said about you.'

He gave it away. _Too late, Chris._

'What did you say about me?' She asked, blushing.

'That I wouldn't have made it without you.' He shot, honestly.

Again, she couldn't say anything.

'Well, it's up to you. I wish you could come with me.'

'I'll come with you', she gave him that beautiful smile that he absolutely loved. 'Who is going to be there?'

'You, me, Claire and _Leon_…' He made a face when he mentioned Leon.

'I guess his name sounds familiar to me… Who is he again?'

'An ex colleague. Her partner. And now her 'sweetheart'.' He answered, totally mocking the last word.

Sheva couldn't help it but laugh.

'What's so funny?'

'You. Jealous of your sister!'

'Well, I'm like a father to her, you know. I don't like to see her involved with some random punk.'

'Is he a random punk? Come on, Chris. He's a smart agent. He can't be that bad.'

'Yeah, they've been through a lot together. I heard that they have been in a relationship for a while, though she never told me. They broke up a couple of times and now they decided they wanted to move forward.'

'Isn't that nice?' Sheva was trying not to laugh.

'Maybe. I just don't want to see her suffer like she did before and I didn't know it was because of him. Men are all assholes.'

'Chris, I totally see your point of view. But she is a grownup. She knows better than you what's best for her. Give them a chance.'

He sighed heavily, sitting on the couch.

'I know. I do like Leon. I only started hating him after finding out about their affair. I always thought partners shouldn't get involved emotionally.' He stated that with conviction, staring at his glass.

Sheva trembled inside. She tried to keep the focus of the conversation.

'Well, I think she must have a good reason to be with him, if he's the one she loves. Love has no rules, Chris', she paused, 'it's not because it doesn't work with some people that it won't work with others. Besides they have been through a lot together, as you said, and if they survived all that, they can get over anything now. Love is also partnership, you know.'

She slowly stood up and headed to the kitchen, placing her glass carefully in the sink. Chris noticed the tone of his words and wondered if she got upset. Maybe she did. He took her leaving as a clue to end the conversation. He needed to get the hell out of there soon. _Chris, you stupid! Why are you having these thoughts?_

'Shev, it was really nice seeing you.'

'Same here. Thanks for stopping by and for the groceries', she stated positively, trying not to show any emotion on her voice.

'I will see you tomorrow at 6?'

'Yes.'

It was over. Chris left and she felt like the apartment was empty now. She felt so stupid. What was she feeling about Chris? She tried to analyze their relationship from the day he left Kijuju. She had decided her feelings towards Chris were of pure admiration and devotion. Devotion to a man who had saved her and who had taught her a lot. No more than that. She managed to block him out of her mind while she was making her decision. She decided to go to America for a change. Otherwise her life would still be the same. She needed to try something different. Maybe she took the wrong decision. Oh well.

* * *

><p>Chris opened an old bottle of wine that he had kept for years and carried it to his balcony. He drank from the bottle while sitting on his chair outside. <em>Why the fuck did you have to mention about partners and relationship? What the hell? It really didn't matter<em>. _What did you mean by doing that? Give her a clue? No, don't fall for this bastard, he's only your partner. Dumbass. _Now she could be hurt, not because he didn't want her to fall for him, but because of the way he brought it up, using his sister as an example. But she was so happy with that Leon guy. _Idiot._

* * *

><p><em>Aw, Chris. Don't worry, you'll make it up to her! Hope you like it. Next: Sheva meets Claire. Claire shares a secret with her! ;)<br>_


	5. Meeting

Sheva woke up feeling fresh and new. She walked around the neighborhood to see what was there. She was easily enjoying the area, a little be further from downtown and lot quieter. She entered a salon and was greeted by a skinny and tall blonde guy who seemed amazed by her presence.

'Good morning, Hollywood beauty! What brings you to our modest salon?'

'A girl who needs to have her hair done urgently.'

'I'll make you look divine. I mean, you already look stunning, better than that Rihanna girl!'

Sheva laughed.

'Well, thanks.'

'What's the occasion?'

'An informal dinner with some friends I haven't met yet. I want to make a good impression, though.'

'There is a guy, right?' he asked laughing loudly and flying around the salon.

'You bet.' She sighed.

'Wow! How hot is he?'

'Super.'

'Aaaaaw, it'll make my day to do ya, baby!'

'But I want something simple and discreet, please.'

'Of course, sugar face! I won't let you show up in a dinner like a draggy! Let's get it done!'

* * *

><p>Sheva couldn't believe her eyes when she saw herself in the mirror. Kevin had done her hair and put some light and beautiful makeup on her face. She looked stunning, a Hollywood beauty as he had said. Her curls were big, now fluffier than usual. Sheva asked herself why she was doing all that. She knew the answer but she didn't want to hear it.<p>

* * *

><p>She went home and waited impatiently till the clock turned 6. She put away dishes, cleaned up the table and counters and dusted. While she was heading to the living room to turn on the TV, he called.<p>

'I'm here.'

He tried unsuccessfully not to think of her the whole day. He was supposed to be off that afternoon, but he clocked in. He made up work and reasons to be at BSAA.

All his effort went down the drain when he saw her coming. She was wearing tight navy blue jeans and a delicate fancy yellow blouse, which really made her skin look golden. She was tender and sensual at the same time. _Man, I'm screwed now_, he thought.

'Hi, Chris!' She hopped in cheerily, kissing his cheek lightly.

'Hey… You look… amazing'.

She swears to God she saw his first flirtatious look and smile.

'You do too.' She replied trying to sound natural.

She could see his beautiful muscles showing through his white mossi shirt and black pants. _Oh boy_.

They drove away into the beautiful and unexpected evening.

'Sorry I haven't had time to show you around yet.' He mentioned apologetically.

'That's okay, I know you're very busy. But I'll have plenty of time to get to know around.'

She smiled sweetly and it melted him big time.

'Did you call your friends in Africa yet?'

'My boys? Yeah, I rang them up today.'

It was so funny she would call them 'my boys'.

'Are they worried about you?'

'Hell yes. They think they're my brothers, it's so funny. They wanted to know every single detail of my new life now.' She smiled and continued. 'I didn't even tell them I was going out with you today, otherwise sh** would hit the fan.'

'Ha ha. Really? Am I that bad?'

'No, but you know how 'brothers' react.' She teased him.

'I know. Ha ha. By the way, I hope I didn't sound like a crazy brother last night.'

'I understand, Chris. These guys aren't my real brothers and they can be a real pain in the ass.'

Chris hesitated for a second, but then he asked.

'Sorry by asking, but they never made a pass on you?'

'Not my boys, but most guys there see me like a piece of flesh. Josh and Bokumbe are the most protective ones. One of the new guys lost a tooth once.'

Chris cracked up laughing at her story. She was so funny and she sounded so innocent sometimes. He needed to ask more, though.

'Sorry for asking. But not even Josh? It's hard to believe you would refuse a nice guy like him.'

Done. He had asked finally. She lowered her eyes and politely answered.

'No, Chris. Josh is like a real brother to me. He's the closest person I have that I'd call family. I would never mix things. I never had much luck with relationships. When I was in college I had a few boyfriends, but we would end up breaking up after sometime. So I never wanted to get involved with the guys from work. They know my past and they know…', she paused, 'about certain things in my life I usually don't share with anyone. That's why they are super protective. They don't want me to suffer.'

Chris felt a deep pain when he saw the look in her eyes. He thoughtfulness held her hand.

'Sorry, Shev, I didn't want to bring up anything bad. But is there anything so bad that I don't know?' He knew he shouldn't ask, but he did. 'If you don't want to tell me, that's fine.'

She sighed nervously and answered slowly.

'It's okay. It's just that… I was abused before. I was actually raped when I was 14.'

Chris felt the sharp pain again. She let go of his hand.

'Seriously?'

'Well, in Africa, unfortunately, many women are raped, even at a younger age. The son of a bitch was part of the militias I involved with. Josh knew him and when he knew later on what he had done to me, he found a way to put him behind bars. He was killed in prison.'

'Wow, Shev… I don't know what to say.' Chris commented, speechless.

'That's okay. Now you know why I usually don't open easily to a guy. It needs to be someone I trust completely.'

They remained silent for a long time. Chris was devastated with that. He imagined how he would have felt if someone had done that to his little sister. He wouldn't be able to live if he didn't kill the bastard.

'I'm really sorry I asked.'

'It's okay, Chris, really.' She smiled again, trying to ease things down as she always did. 'It was a long time ago. I'm grownup and happy now.'

She couldn't handle seeing him so upset and shocked. She touched his face instinctively, regretting it right away. He held her hand and squeezed and didn't let it go until they stopped at his sister. He turned off the engine.

'I hope you are fine.'

'I am.' She said with a confident smiled on her face.

'Let's go in. You tell me later what you thought of the son of a… of my _brother-in-law_.'

'Ha ha ha. Okay, Chris, but I guess you might already know my opinion.'

'Right…' He mumbled, crankily, shutting the door of his Jeep.

Claire lived in a cozy and small townhouse outside the city. It smelled good and it was carefully decorated with modern sculptures and paintings. They walked in without knocking.

'Chris!' The beautiful redheaded ran into his arms, hugging and kissing him so emotionally as if they hadn't seen each other for ages.

'Hey, sis', he kissed her forehead, 'how are you doing?'

'Great! So happy you're here'. She looked at Sheva amazedly and continued, 'and happy you brought the pretty girl who saved your ass there.'

'Come on, not you. I get this joke everyday at work. I won't take it from you.'

Sheva smiled sweetly at Claire and gave her hand to her. Claire ignored her handshake and gave her a warm hug just like her brother did before.

'Honey, look who's here!' She yelled excitedly.

Leon immediately came downstairs to greet the couple. He was tall, blonde, and beautiful. As beautiful as Claire.

He gave Chris a hug and looked at Sheva curiously. He also hugged her and said: 'Welcome to our home.'

'Thanks, Leon. In fact, this is a really nice place.'

'How do you like yours?' Claire asked excitedly.

'Nice. Pretty big for a small girl.'

The couple smiled at her and stared at Chris. Then they smiled at her again. Chris didn't understand why they did that, so he kept to his own most of the time. He knew his sister would see the tension between him and Sheva. He truly didn't want to hear the 'speech' later. He was working on showing only how comfortable and happy he was to see Claire.

Dinner was simple but delicious. Claire made a cozy Italian style stew. She talked about her new job in intelligence at Terrasave, but also showed she cared more about her family than anything else. She asked Chris a lot of questions about what he had been through since they last saw each other.

'Are the nightmares any better?'

'Sorta', Chris replied.

'Do they ever get better?' Sheva asked.

'Hum… Should I tell her the truth, Leon?' Claire asked.

'Maybe not', Leon answered, sipping his wine.

They all laughed and drank more wine. Leon tried to get closer to Chris and apparently wanted to talk about certain things related to work. He invited him upstairs to look at some reports. Sheva and Claire sat down in the backyard.

'Guys. Always putting work before us.' Claire sipped her wine.

'I guess it's genetics.' Sheva reinforced.

'Chris told me a lot about you. I guess he read your whole file'.

Sheva almost choked with wine.

'Guess I can sue him for 'trespassing personal files'?'

'Ha ha. He is such a character.'

They talked for a long time and they quickly felt connected to each other.

'Sheva, I really admire you. But can I ask you something personal?'

'My life has already been an open book since I came here, so hit me.' She smiled.

'Are you two involved?'

Sheva pretended she didn't know what she was talking about.

'We are partners, Claire.'

'Come on, I'm not blind. I know my brother. I can see the way he looks at you. And you don't seem to mind at all. Sorry, I'm just a nosy sister.'

'It's okay', she smiled, 'but nothing is going on…' She sipped her wine again.

'Yet?'

Sheva rolled her eyes up and surrendered.

'Yes. Yet.'

They both burst out laughing.

'Well, I guess it's now my turn to ask you a question then, since I know nothing about him and he knows everything about my life.'

'Shoot me!'

'Are he and Jill involved?'

She frowned. Bad sign, she thought.

'Look, I'm really don't know what to say. I've always known they are just partners and best friends. But Leon told me that apparently something happened before, maybe a one night stand or something unimportant. A long time ago, though.'

Sheva felt she was melting down. Claire continued.

'Sheva, whatever they had together, it's over. Actually, it never started. I can guarantee you that they were never in love. When you are partners and stay together all the time you may fall in a moment of weakness and loneliness. Besides Jill has always loved someone else… But I do know Chris and I can tell you for sure that he never fell for her. I've seen Chris in love a few times,' she smiled pleasantly, 'He may seem tough and cocky, but he's actually a sweet pie when he's with someone', she paused again and looked firmly into Sheva's eyes, 'No. Don't ever consider that option. They are not involved now, Sheva. If something happened, it remained in the past and no one cares about it anymore.'

Sheva analyzed every word she said, trying to make some sense out of everything.

'Who does Jill love then?'

'It's kind of sad. She was living with this guy before she went on that mission with my brother. She told a friend that he had proposed to her but she hadn't said yes yet.'

'Wow.'

'Yes. Then she got… lost. But everyone thought she was dead, except Chris. Her lover was really depressed. Then some time later he married someone else.'

'That's sad…'

'Yes. The first thing she asked Chris when they were all alone, after you both found her, was 'Where is Carl?'. Chris didn't want to tell her the truth then because she was weak and fragile. But she knew he was aware of something, they'd been friends for ages. Well, she came back and found out for herself. It was awful.'

Sheva could feel Jill's pain. Damn, she went through hell, survived, and now she lost her lover? Not fair.

'But apparently', Claire continued, 'Carl was getting a divorce before Jill was found. Hopefully he will know about her soon.'

'She should definitely tell him she is alive.'

'She is confused now, a lot of things going on, but I am sure she will. She really likes him. She just asked everybody not to mind her business.'

Claire observed Sheva. She was so caring and concerned with people she barely knew. So different from all women Chris had dated before. Well, she came from a different place, where maybe people were a lot nicer, but still… She had no family and she had a hell of a childhood. How could she still be so sweet? She could hear Chris and Leon upstairs and she thought they would be done talking soon. She had to say something quickly.

'Sheva, I do like you. I'd be glad if you were part of the family…'

'Claire', Sheva interrupted.

'… no matter how. Even if you're just a friend. I know. It's too early. But I'm just letting you know, that it's not because I am his sister, but Chris is an extraordinary man. He is loyal and trustworthy. He is everything a woman wants in a man.'

'I am much younger than him.' She lowered her eyes.

'Does it bother you?'

'Not really, I dated a guy as old as him before. I like older guys, actually, but I don't know how he feels about it.'

'Well, he will sort it out and if he really likes you, he'll have to deal with it.'

'Well… let's see what happens…'

'Sheva', Claire interrupted, 'I know we barely know each other. But can I share something with you?' She sounded a bit nervous.

'Sure.'

'Please, keep it a secret now because I'm not sure. But I need to talk to someone, a girl, or I will explode.' She chuckled tensely.

'Go ahead.'

'I am four weeks late.'

Sheva gasped and smiled.

'Is that what I think it is?'

'Maybe. I've never been late before. I'll get tested on Monday. I just don't want to tell Leon or Chris yet until I know for sure.'

Sheva made a mouth zipping gesture and Claire laughed.

'You know, we never know what's coming, right?' Claire commented.

Leon showed up with Chris and interrupted the two women.

'What is coming?' He lowered to kiss Claire tenderly on her lips.

It was such a sweet gesture that made Sheva smile. Chris turned away and rubbed his neck. He looked at Sheva and she winked at him as if she was saying 'that's fine'.

'Since when you listen to girl talk?' Claire asked Leon when he let her go.

'I wasn't listening. I just heard the last sentence. It made me curious.'

'So stay curious, but you won't know anyway. Girls' secrets.' Claire teased.

The rest of the night was nice and fun. They all sat on the couch and shared stories of horror and victory. Chris and Sheva sat across from the happy couple, who seemed to be so in love and engaged. Chris had an urge to put his arms on Sheva's shoulder and bring her closer to him. He knew he couldn't, though.

It was time to leave but Leon wanted to show his new gadget to Sheva upstairs.

'Let me steal her for a second before you go! We'll be right back'. He grabbed her hand and took her upstairs as fast as a comet.

Claire smiled mischievously at her brother. He didn't know what to do with his eyes anymore. He knew she had read him.

'What?' He asked, impatiently.

'Nothing…' Claire bit her lip and placed her wine glass on the coffee table.

'I know you…'

'I know you, too.'

'Shoot me, Claire.'

'You like her, don't you?'

He stood up and went to the kitchen. Chris never felt comfortable talking about his feelings with anyone, including his sister.

'Claire, I like her. But it's not the way you think.'

'Yeah, right.'

'Look, she is 12 years younger than me, ok?'

'So? Does she act like she is 12 years younger than you?'

He didn't answer.

'She's mature, Chris. Just like you, she was forced to watch for herself when she was just a child. I remember when you were 23, too. You were nothing like your college mates. You were strong, decided, and focused on your goals.'

'It's just that… you know what happens when partners get involved…'

'What happens? It worked out well for me and Leon.' She paused. 'Look, Chris, all I can say is: stop finding excuses not to be happy.'

She left him there and walked out of the kitchen. He hated when she got all bossy with him, but she was right. She just wanted him to be happy. He went out to find her by the window and gave her a warm hug.

'I love you, Claire.'

'I love you too, Chris.'

'Thanks for trying to make me a better man.' He chuckled.

'My number one mission in life now that I am happy. It's your turn now.'

He gently kissed his sister's forehead and said, honestly:

'I am very happy for you and Leon', he paused, lowering his eyes. 'At first I was jealous and worried. But I know you're fine. I just want the best for you.'

She hugged him again and they stayed like that for a long time. Leon and Sheva came back downstairs and they were still hugging.

'Ok, Sheva, I guess I'll have to hug you, too.' Leon joked.

Everyone laughed.

'So', Claire spoke, 'what are your plans for the weekend, Sheva?'

'I'm not sure. But today, when I was walking around the city, I found out that tomorrow one of my favorite bands is playing at the Broadway Bar. They're from England. Do you all want to go check it out?'

'Aw', Claire responded, pretending to be sad, 'I do wish we could, but we're having dinner at a friend's tomorrow, right Leon? Sorry… But I'm sure Chris will go with you', she smiled at him mischievously, 'right, Chris?'

'Sure… I told her I would show her around anyway.' Chris answered, feeling shot in the back.

They all said goodbye. Claire seemed so happy and Sheva knew why. Her eyes were shining with happiness and it was visible that something was going on. It wasn't only because of Leon. They had been together for a while. There was something new, and Sheva wondered if Chris had noticed it. He had.

'Shev…' He mumbled her name, while driving her back home.

'Yes, Chris.' She was ready to answer.

'She's pregnant, isn't she?'

'How do you know?'

'Come on, I'm a man and I know my sister. She looks like she either lost her virginity or she's pregnant', he paused, 'well, I know she hasn't been a virgin for ages… so I'll shoot for the second.'

'Well, why didn't you ask her?'

'Because she's not sure, I guess. She told you, right? You spent a long time outside sharing_ girls' secrets_…' He mocked his sister's voice.

'God, Chris, are you a psychic or what?'

He didn't answer, he was serious. Sheva knew she wouldn't be able to keep that from him anymore.

'She isn't sure, Chris. She just needed to open up with another woman. She won't tell anyone until it is official. Women get late sometimes, you know. So chill out and wait until she gives us the news.'

'It's funny to see your little sister building a family…' He said pensively.

'..when you don't have one of your own?' She completed.

Her words hit him hard.

'I can't…'

'Why not?'

'I am fucked up, Sheva. No ordinary woman could handle someone like me. You girls are a lot stronger, though. Claire, for example, she is way tougher than me.'

'Yes. Men just can't deal with emotions and traumas very well.'

'You seem a lot tougher than me too', he chuckled.

'Yeah', she paused, 'I've been through a lot. But I'm pursuing my happiness. I can't wait to settle down and stop doing what I'm doing. Ha ha.'

Chris smiled back.

'You barely started.'

'I just wanted to revenge my parents' death at first. But now I see this won't bring me any happiness.'

'What is happiness for you?' He asked curiously.

'A beautiful white house and kids running around?'

They both laughed together. She paused and then continued.

'Seriously, I just want a family. Something I never had before. But I want to be safe for my kids. I want to be alive to see them grow.'

The car had stopped in an intersection. Chris looked deeply in her eyes for a while. He knew the feeling. He wanted the same, yet he didn't think it would come to him so soon.

'But it may take a while until you're ready, Sheva'. He said.

'Yes, I know. I'm working hard now to make the world a better place. I'll try to do it as fast as I can so that I can retire and have babies. Ha ha.'

Her sense of humor was amazing and genuine. She would always find the bright side of everything. He loved that so much.

He dropped her off at her place. She invited him up so that he could see what she had done to her apartment in one day. He was curious. But he knew what that could mean. Usually whenever he was invited up, something happened. At least it did with his previous girlfriends. But she was different. She was so pure and full of energy. Maybe she just wanted to share her happiness with him.

Her place looked a lot better than the day before. She had brought some vases in and the apartment smelled a lot better. Actually her aroma was everywhere, mixed with the aroma of flowers.

'Want to see the view?'

'Sure, I haven't seen it yet.'

A nice breeze washed his face when he came out. He needed that, actually, because he felt hot and burning inside. His hands were getting all sweaty and didn't know why. Well, actually he had a clue.

'Isn't it beautiful? I know it's only the 4th floor, but still.'

'Wait to see MY view.' He smiled, teasing her.

'Alright, then.' She smiled back.

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow?' He asked.

'Sure, if you like alternative rock.'

'Yeah I do, don't worry about it. If you had invited me to a Celine Dion concert, though, then we would have a problem.' They both laughed.

He was silent and then asked her a question he'd been trying to ask before and he couldn't.

'Do you want to have dinner with me before the concert?'

He invited her, lowering his eyes.

She was taken by surprise and gasped. But she still held her own.

'Wow, Chris Redfield', she said teasingly and sensually, 'Are you inviting me on a date?'

'You did invite me first.' He sensually shot back.

'I invited Claire and Leon, too.' She winked.

'Well, it seems to me it would be a double date anyway.'

He couldn't believe his words. He hadn't flirted in a long time.

'Well, who invited me to meet them today in first place?' She put her hand under her chin as if she was analyzing the situation.

He laughed loudly.

'Ok, you win, Shev. I am the one inviting you out.' He raised his arms out as if he was surrendering.

She laughed so spontaneously that it almost made him grab her face and kiss her. But he didn't. He didn't know how he was holding on so well so far. This could lead to a disaster and he knew it. It could also lead to heaven, who knows. He had to say goodbye now. He kissed her forehead gently and told her he would pick her up the next day.

Sheva walked him towards the elevator. She blew him a kiss and he blushed, smiling at her as the doors closed. She loved to tease him sometimes, as much as he loved to see her embarrassed. But now she felt different. She used to be very shy, but she felt sensual and confident towards Chris.

She tried to sleep but she couldn't, as usual. She kept thinking of what she was going to wear the next day and how her whole devotion theory was just a bunch of crap.

* * *

><p><em>Way to go, Chris, finally! Ha ha... Sheva's devotion theory was great. Coming next: Their first date! Unexpected things happen... ;)<em>


	6. Delight

Chris woke up with a bad headache. He didn't know if it had been caused by the amount of wine he had drunk over the last two days or if it was because he was thinking too much. Thinking about her.

He couldn't fall asleep until 3am last night. He watched the clock after he woke up. 1:00pm. _Crap_. He had to do laundry and some cleaning. He had something to eat, took some Excedrin, and started vacuuming. Cleaning made him relax, he believed. He was tense after last night. He knew he was feeling attracted to her. Now he had no doubt about that. He also knew it wasn't a common attraction, the type guys usually feel all the time, the 'get her to bed and you're done' type of thing.

He really cared about her. When he first saw her in Kijuju, he was wordless for a couple of seconds. He wanted to say hi right away and he couldn't. During their mission, he had to be focused and he managed to. But in some moments, when they were checking the area out, for example, he felt bothered by her constant presence. Maybe bothered isn't a good word. She just… messed with his head from day 1. Now what should he do? Resist? Surrender? He didn't know yet. His headache went away when he decided to let things flow naturally and not worry about it. Then he felt happy. He would see her in a few hours. A thrill ran through his spine.

* * *

><p>She let the bangs fall on her face and wavy strings of hair fell on her shoulders. She decided to make a pony tail tonight. She looked like the girl who Chris first met two months ago. But she was prettier and more natural now. She felt happier, too.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris showed up in her place at 7:00. Sheva greeted him with a hug and a kiss on his cheek. She looked so natural, he thought, just like when they first met. She was wearing a red top, tight blue jeans and black heels. She carried a small crossed-body purse. Chris looked nice, too. Black definitely looked good on him. It enhanced his blue eyes.<p>

They were a little more comfortable with each other today. Last night, there were trying hard not to show anything, and it turned out that they gave away too much. This night had to be good. Nobody was around. They both felt careless and free. They didn't need to try to hide anything anymore.

'So', he said, holding her hand and walking her to the car, 'did you choose the place?'

'Chris', she smiled, 'I don't know the city. Take me anywhere and I'll like it.'

'That wasn't the deal', he said sweetly, 'but there are lots of places around the bar area. Let's go there check it out and then you pick one.'

'Sounds good to me.'

The streets were full of people walking around, entering and leaving restaurants, talking, laughing, kissing, and socializing. Sheva seemed to absorb everything she was seeing, as if it was the first time she had been in a big city. She had gone to college, but it was in the middle of nowhere, so she hadn't known this side of America.

'Made up your mind yet?'

'I told you I'm fine with anything. What's your suggestion?'

'What type of food do you like?'

'I love Asian.'

'Hum, so do I. Japanese?'

'Yummy.'

He smiled and pointed to a nice restaurant across the street.

'I hear they have the best sushi and sake in town.'

'I'll pass the sake. I guess I won't drink for a long time.'

'Oh no, don't tell me you had the bad headache from my sister's poisonous wine…' Sheva laughed.

'Don't know if it was your sister's wine but if you say so… I guess we just drank more than usual. Actually I hardly ever drink.'

'Well, good for you. Girls in LA usually drink like soldiers. Ha ha.'

She liked the way he was feeling so comfortable with her. She wondered if he was a warm lover. The thought sent thrills all over her body.

The restaurant was cozy and warming. They sat by a table on the floor, typically Japanese. Sheva had never done that before and she thought it was interesting. The place had low key lighting and there were lots of couples.

He was trembling inside. What the hell? _Well, Chris_, he said to himself, _how long has it been since you went on a date?_ It was embarrassing to even think about it. He had occasionally visited some ex girlfriends and had a few one night stands. But it had been a long time since he really went on a date with someone he cared about.

Her hazel eyes looked a lot clearer now that she was closer to him in a dim light. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She asked him questions about some kinds of sushi and politely refused the sake. _Ha ha. She must be really hungover. So beautiful_, he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by her voice.

'Chris, how is Jill?'

'Fine', he said, waking up, 'She is as strong as a bull, as she always says.'

'Good.'

She lowered her eyes to the menu and he could see she was a little uneasy.

'What?'

'Nothing.'

'Ask me, Sheva.' He said confidently, though he feared what she might ask.

'Do you know what I want to ask again, fortune teller?'

'I have an idea. You're kind of easy to read sometimes.'

Sheva blushed. That was bad. _Very bad._

'Well. Ok. You asked me a thousand questions about Josh, my boys, my past, and my plans for the future yesterday.'

Chris smiled.

'And you want to know about me now.'

'Yes.'

'About me and Jill, specifically.'

She hated him sometimes.

'Yes', she answered sheepishly. Same question you asked yesterday about me and Josh.'

'Ok. We're only good friends.' He said confidently.

'But…'

'No 'buts'…' He laughed.

'Really?'

'Ok, ok. Er. We had a one night stand once. A long time ago. Done.'

'Hum... Interesting.' She paused. 'Your sister told me a little about her yesterday. Also about the guy she liked and married someone else.'

'Tell me about it', he sighed sadly, 'I am really sad for Jill. She loved that guy more than anything in the world.'

'What about you?' She asked curiously.

'No… It was a mistake, alright?', he responded raising his hand as if he was being charged guilty. 'We were on a long mission and we were both drunk and lonely. She was grieving because that same guy had broken up with her. It just happened. I woke up the next day and I never hated myself so much. We talked and decided it had been a mistake. I told her I loved her, as a friend, and she told me the same. She always cared about me and my feelings; she's kind of like Claire. She hated when my girlfriends played dirty with me. She would call Claire and tell her about everything bad they were doing to me. Ha ha'

'Sounds like you had two sisters then'. She smiled.

'Yes', he smiled pensively. 'Anyway, we never talked about it again. So, it meant nothing. I never loved Jill in that way. So that's why I still hate myself for doing what I did.'

'Chris, come on, of course that could've happened. Don't blame yourself. You were vulnerable and so was she. Simple. You guys are still best friends and that's what matters.' She sighed. 'Men are so complicated, sometimes.'

He smiled.

'She keeps asking about you in a mischievous way', he paused and sipped his sake, 'she thinks I like you and you like me back', he threw her a sensual look and she trembled inside.

Sheva observed him for a while.

'What if it was true? How would she feel?'

'Glad. If I am happy, she'll be happy too.'

Sheva said nothing. The waiter came and took their orders. Perfect timing!

She was secretly enjoying the seduction games played on both sides. Dinner was amazing. She enjoyed every little piece of it. Chris ordered some dessert and she said she was full. He objected:

'We share', he winked. 'We're on a date, right? So sharing dessert is a rule.'

Sheva laughed loudly at his remark.

'Since when?'

'Since now', he chuckled, 'I just made it up, silly.'

He gently took the spoon to her mouth and waited until she ate the flan.

'Yum… I should say I still have some space left.'

'I knew you'd like it. And you didn't eat that much to be full.'

'Well, Chris, women watch their weight, you know.'

He chuckled.

'No way you need to worry about food. You have a perfect body'.

'Because I watch it', she winked.

'Well, I don't ha ha.'

'How come, Mr. Muscles?'

He laughed.

'Well, I work out a lot and eat well most of the days. On weekends, though, I eat whatever I want.'

'Me too. It's just that I put on some extra pounds lately, I do have to watch it now before I blow up', she said taking the spoon to her mouth.

'You look perfect to me.' He said seductively.

She came closer to him, their noses almost touching, and she stared firmly at his eyes.

'I guess you had too much sake.'

He laughed.

'Maybe.'

They enjoyed a less flirtatious conversation after a while. He told her about BSAA, how they had been keeping him in the dark, not sharing information. He seemed worried and had no clue of what was happening. They were not telling anyone about what was going on with Jill and he found it weird. Jill was being watched day and night as if she was a threat and she was very worried about it. Sheva offered to help with anything she could, now that they would work on the same team. She was great in file programming and she would easily find out what was going on. He thanked her and held her hand. It was great to have his partner back.

* * *

><p>The concert was really good. MUSE was playing Sheva's favorite songs and she was dancing around and singing. She decided to have only one drink. Actually, she didn't need much alcohol to be so spontaneous, Chris thought, amazed at her. She was filling his heart with joy and he could see that.<p>

_Surrender. You do like this chick. To hell with the age difference crap. To hell with what BSAA might think. You want her_.

He felt as if he was in autopilot mode and walked towards her. She was facing the stage. She sang happily at the sound of Neutron Star Collision, her favorite song.

_I was searching  
>You were on a mission<br>Then our hearts combined like  
>A neutron star collision<em>

_I have nothing left to lose_  
><em>You took your time to choose<em>  
><em>Then we told each other<em>  
><em>With no trace of fear that...<em>

_Our love would be forever_  
><em>And if we die<em>  
><em>We die together<em>  
><em>And lie, I said never<em>  
><em>'Cause our love would be forever<em>

_The world is broken_  
><em>Halos fail to glisten<em>  
><em>You try to make a difference<em>  
><em>But no one wants to listen<em>

_Hail, The preachers, fake and proud_  
><em>Their doctrines will be cloud<em>  
><em>Then they'll dissipate<em>  
><em>Like snowflakes in an ocean<em>

_Love is forever_  
><em>And we'll die, we'll die together…<em>

He hugged her from behind and placed his hands over her stomach, feeling inebriated by her aroma. She was taken by surprise, but she lifted her arms right up and tenderly ran her fingers playfully through his hair. Wow, he loved that… He closed his eyes and he kissed her neck, feeling the sweet fruity taste of her caramel skin. She dropped her arms over his and stayed like that for a while, leaning on him. She wasn't feeling her feet or any other part of her body.

He gently turned her to him and stared at her eyes. She lost herself in his eyes, too. He gently brushed his lips on her face, enjoying her flavor. She parted her lips and let him kiss her, firmly, deeply, and passionately. She could feel his tongue slightly going inside her mouth and she felt she was having a heart attack. _Perfection._ His lips tasted so good, manly but very soft.

They probably kissed for half an hour, they couldn't tell. They also didn't care. Chris never felt so damn satisfied. That's what he had wanted for so long. And she tasted better than he thought. He really didn't want to let her go. He wanted time to stop. There. Forever.

Sheva couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this. Actually, she had never felt like that. The other guys she dated were nothing like Chris. She had wondered if he was a warm lover. She thought she knew the answer after all those sensual kisses and flicks of tongue inside her mouth.

The band stopped playing but they were still there. DJs were now lifting the crowd up. Chris felt too old for all that and Sheva did too. They went to a quieter place and sat on bar stools, talking cheerily about the Muse guys' performance. Suddenly, Sheva felt sick.

'What's going on, Shev?'

'Hum… I'm dizzy, I guess. Feels like the world is spinning.'

'Did you drink only that martini?'

'Yes…'

'I'll take you home.'

* * *

><p>She didn't remember anything after that. She just remembered waking up on her bed. Lights were on in the living room and she heard Chris's voice.<p>

'Chris?' She called weakly.

'Sheva?'

He came running to the room. He was talking on the phone.

'Jill, she's awake now, call you later.'

'What happened?'

He showed her some codein pills.

'Medication for pain, Sheva? What for?'

The realization came to her right away.

'Oh… I had a bad migraine in the morning. I took one pill in the morning and one in the evening before leaving.'

Chris sighed relieved.

'Oh ok. That explains.'

'Explains what?'

'You passing out tonight. That was strong, Sheva.'

'Damn it! I didn't know it. They gave me that one time when I got hurt in Africa.' She explained.

'Yeah, I know. I was really worried but your pulse seemed stable. I thought you had low blood pressure. Then I looked inside your purse and I saw the codein.'

'How did you bring me here?'

'I carried you', he grinned.

'Oh no…' She said embarrassingly, going under her sheets.

Chris smiled.

'It's okay, Shev. You are very light. I can carry you, no problem. Want some tea?'

She felt awful for ruining their first date. She still felt dizzy and she told herself that she would never take pills and drink again. She threw up once or twice, but she was slowly feeling better.

She put on something more comfortable and felt bad for Chris who still wore his nice clothes.

'I'm so sorry, Chris. I really am.'

He was surprised and looked at her, giving her mug and sitting on the couch with her.

'Sorry for what?'

'For ruining our night.'

He smiled.

'Ruining? Night was great, what are you talking about?'

She sipped from her mug.

'Great until I passed out like a druggy.'

He sweetly held her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

'You're no druggy, honey. In fact, what just happened proves that you're too weak for alcohol or medication, which means you don't use either.'

'I still feel awful.'

'I know. It'll take a while. I want to stay with you tonight. I won't be able to sleep if I go home'.

He noticed she felt a little uncomfortable when he said that.

'Any problem with that?' Chris asked.

'No. It's just that… nevermind.'

'Tell me, Sheva.'

'I don't think it matters. You can stay.'

He looked at her seriously.

'It's just that… Women don't sleep with guys on their first date. I mean, in my culture.'

He wanted to laugh. But he thought it was so cute.

'I won't touch you, I promise. In fact, your couch is pretty comfortable to me.'

Sheva gave him a beautiful smile.

'Sorry, it's nothing personal.'

'You're so different from all girls I've met, you know that?'

He took her mug away and tenderly kissed her. She cuddled up with him and they continued from where they had stopped. The thing was… it was really hard to stop. Their kisses were becoming more and more passionate. Sheva felt her core burning for him. If she could, she would have ripped off his shirt there and had hot sex with him. But she knew she had to wait till she could process all things that were happening. It was too fast.

Chris felt the same way. He was really trying not to lose. He didn't want her to see him hard on their first date. It would seem normal if he was with another woman, but not with her. She was special. But he could sense she wanted him a lot, too. He slowly pushed her away when he knew he was about to lose.

'Sheva… You need… to rest a little'. He kissed her forehead.

'I know, Chris. It's a good idea. Let me get you some blankets.'

It hurt to let her arms go. _Damn_. He wanted her to stay in his arms and he wanted to fall asleep with her. For some reason, that didn't feel different or strange to him. It seemed to him that his place was in her arms.

She happily gave him blankets and pillows and tried to make him more comfortable.

'Are you good?' She asked.

'Better if you were here.' He winked, provocatively.

She rolled her eyes.

'I know that. Are you comfortable with your shirt on?'

'Hum. Is it okay if I take it off?'

Sheva laughed.

'Of course, Chris. You can be on your underwear if you want to. It's not like I am a virgin or a nun. I just don't want you to sleep by my side. You know what would happen. Let's be realistic.'

He stared at her for a while.

'I know, Shev. It's already hard to control myself here in this couch, looking at you. Imagine if I had your body close to mine', he sensually whispered the last sentence on her ears.

'Don't start me up, Chris. Not tonight.'

'It's already tomorrow.'

'Chris!' She yelled impatiently, going to her room.

He cracked up laughing.

'Good night. The 'virgin' here needs to sleep.' She said, teasing herself.

'Good night, babe. Let me know if you feel anything.'

* * *

><p><em>Man. Woo. Control yourself, Chris<em>… Too late. He was falling.

* * *

><p><em>Control yourself, Sheva,<em> she thought. _It's just a man sleeping on your sofa._ The man who had given her the best kiss of her life. Well, she knew she was in love. There was nothing she could do now._ I'm screwed._

* * *

><p><em>Let me know your thoughts, folks! I'd really like some contribution soon. Coming next: surprise! Claire is back. And then... their first night together, FINALLY!<br>_


	7. Suprise

Sheva woke up with the smell of eggs in the kitchen. What had happened last night again? _Oh. Right_. He was there.

She put on her satin robe and walked slowly towards the kitchen. That's when he saw him there, cooking something. She stood by the door, carefully observing every movement he made. Chris had no shirt on. _What a sight_, she said to herself. He was quickly scrambling some eggs when he noticed her.

'Good morning', he said happily.

'_Great_ morning…' She replied sarcastically, placing her right hand on her head.

Chris gave her a beautiful and welcoming smile.

'How are you feeling?'

'Better. Not so dizzy anymore, but I feel like the codein caused me pain instead.'

'I figured as much. Want some omelet?'

'Sure…'

'Well, you do look tired. Why don't you lie down on the couch? I'll be right in with your food.'

Sheva sighed.

'Chris', she said lazily, grabbing an apple, 'I am not used to being pampered, you know.'

'Well, get used to. You had a bad drug reaction yesterday. I'll make sure you stay healthy today.'

'No more drinks', she remarked.

'No more drinks,' he confirmed.

Actually, she felt great. Couldn't be better. She could smell Chris' scent everywhere in the house. Well, Chris and eggs, but specially Chris. She lazily lay down on the couch and tried to remember all the details of what had happened the night before. The blinds were shut and the room was dark. She didn't know what time it was but actually she didn't care. Her mind wandered and she could still feel the taste of his lips on her mouth. _So good_… She was almost falling asleep again when she felt his warm hands gently caressing her hair and her neck.

'It's ready, Sleepy Beauty.' He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

'Thanks', she said grabbing the plate, 'No one has cooked me a meal in ages.'

'No one has cooked me one, either.'

'Maybe I'll cook you something tonight. That should pay you back for the disastrous date we had last night and this delicious omelet.'

Chris sat down by her side and gently kissed her lips. But she could see the fire was out. Of course, she had put out the fire with all that vomit and faint. _How to turn a man off in one night_._ Great job, Sheva._

She finished her meal and asked:

'So, what are your plans today?'

'Nothing much. I'd like to go for a run in a nice park around here. I could show you around, but I'm not sure if you'll be able to run yet.' He teased her.

'So funny… Now I feel like a drugged AND crippled virgin nun'.

'Do you mind if I shower? It was really hot here in the living room, you know.'

Did he just tease about what happened in the couch?

'Not at all. It's in my room, but actually, I need to do some cleanup you go in. It's a mess.'

Chris laughed.

'Ah come one, don't worry about it. All women's bathrooms look the same to me. Panties and tampons all around.'

'Kinda like that.'

When she was heading to the bathroom, she heard her cell phone ring in the room. It was a long text message from Claire. She asked Sheva if she was alone. She was embarrassed for asking, but she needed someone to be with her in the hospital while she did a checkup. Leon was out fishing with friends. She didn't want to scare Chris until she was sure. She felt strong abdominal pains, had some bleeding and was afraid of a miscarriage.

Sheva didn't know what to do. She didn't even notice Chris was staring at her.

'What's wrong?'

'Er…'

He waited for her reply.

'Say it, Sheva.' He begged.

'Claire. She didn't want to worry you or anything. But you know she thinks she's pregnant. She felt some pain and she hopes it's not a miscarriage. She asked me not to tell you yet, until she knows what's happening. Leon is away.'

Chris felt betrayed by Claire sometimes. But he knew she was afraid to worry him and he was easily scared when his little sister was in trouble.

'Where is she?'

'General Hospital.'

'I need to go now.' He said quickly putting his shirt back on.

'Ok, go. I need to go too, but I'll take a cab and meet you there. It will take me a while to 'wake up'.'

'Are you sure you're fine?' He cupped her face with his hands.

'Yes, I'm fine. She needs you now, though.'

'Please, call me if you need anything.'

* * *

><p>It was around noon when Sheva got to the hospital. She easily spotted Chris, walking around, worried as hell. He was glad to see her. Sheva kissed him lightly on his lips.<p>

'How's she doing?'

'She's in that room now. She's doing some type of exam. I'm not supposed to be in the room, she says.' He chuckled, nervously.

'She'll be fine.'

'She says you should come in. I got a hold of Leon and he's on his way, too'

Sheva put on a hospital gown and entered the room where Claire was. She was relieved to see her and held her hand.

'Thanks so much for coming, Sheva. I'm so nervous.'

'You're welcome, Claire. Don't worry, I'll be here. What are they doing?'

Claire was being examined by a young doctor. It was apparently a very tough examination, because she seemed to be in pain.

'They are checking me for bleeding and bladder infection. Damn it. Mom, I wish you were here! Ha ha'.

Claire and Sheva were a lot alike sometimes. Even though Claire was in pain, she managed to joke and smile.

'Do they know if you are pregnant yet?'

'No… But I should know soon. It really freaks me out more than this stupid exam. I hate gynos.' She looked at the doctor and continued. 'Sorry, doc, nothing personal.'

'I'm happy you wanted me here. I never had the chance of helping a friend during pregnancy. Actually, all my girlfriends who got pregnant were so desperate they just thought of abortion or giving the baby away.'

Claire smiled.

'You're the closest female friend I have now, Sheva', she came close to whisper on her ears, 'And personally I like you better than Jill. You're a lot more 'human'.'

They both laughed at her mean comment. Even though Claire was in pain, she didn't seem to care.

'So,' Claire asked curiously, 'How was your night yesterday?'

'Hum', Sheva hesitated. 'It's was… _interesting_.'

Sheva told Claire everything about her date night. Claire cracked up laughing at the codein story and the fact that Chris had to sleep on her couch. The doctor told Claire it would be really difficult to finish the exam if she kept laughing and moving.

'Sorry, doc, but listening is actually my anesthesia now.' Claire apologized. 'I'm really happy for you. Make tonight better than yesterday, though.'

'I will, don't worry.' Sheva winked.

'And don't let him sleep on the couch tonight.'

Sheva smiled and responded.

'Hum, we'll see.'

* * *

><p>When the doctor finished Claire's exam, Leon arrived in the hospital and wanted to see her right away. They stayed alone in the room and they needed a moment. Claire would have to tell him everything that was going on with her. Sheva left the room and met Chris. He was agonizing in worry. He felt cheated because he couldn't be with Claire anytime. He understood the fact that he couldn't be in the room during the exam, but as soon as Leon came, he entered in the room and he was alone there with her now. <em>Bastard<em>.

Sheva felt his tension and gave him a sweet hug. It quickly calmed him down, as he breathed heavily and sat down on the couch.

'So?' He asked, his eyes begging for an explanation.

Sheva gave him a happy smile.

'Congratulations, Uncle Chris.'

Tears came to his eyes when she said those words. He hugged Sheva tightly and he was afraid he could cry any moment. Sheva seemed very happy for Claire.

'Isn't it amazing? She's pregnant! It's so exciting…'

'Yeah…' He could barely control his emotions.

'Don't worry about her. She had a minor bladder infection. Nothing serious.'

Leon called Chris and Sheva and they all entered in the room.

'Congratulations, sis!' Chris rushed to give her a big hug.

'Thanks, Chris. Sorry I didn't tell you before but I wasn't sure. I didn't want to create false expectations. I was later than I thought I was: 2 months!' She exclaimed happily.

Sheva got her flowers and a _Congratulations_ balloon. They looked like best friends now, Chris thought. The four of them stayed in the room for a while and talked about pregnancy plans, baby names, and all that baby talk.

'Well, Sheva, sorry to put you through all that. But I just need one more favor from you.'

'Anything, Claire.'

'Stay with me in my labor.'

'Of course.'

'I don't wanna see any of you guys' faces, though.'

'Come on, honey'. Leon protested.

'Nope. I've seen it before. I'll swear and hate you. You'd better be far away.'

'She's right, Leon', Sheva said, 'I've seen some labors before. Women can get pretty aggressive.'

'Anyway. I'm fine now and you guys should enjoy your Sunday.'

* * *

><p>Sheva and Chris debated for half an hour about not leaving Claire, but she insisted they should get some rest. <em>Leon can take care of me. I'll call if anything goes wrong.<em> She had promised many times. Chris could definitely tell she was being malicious and just wanted him to go to Sheva's arms.

Chris dropped Sheva off in her place. He needed some clothes, a shower, maybe some exercising, too. He was too tense. He kissed her sweetly and whispered on her ears.

'My place in an hour.'

She felt shivers all over her body. She secretly wanted to say longer with Claire, because she knew what was going to happen later. She needed time to get ready for a night with Chris.

'Only if I cook for you.' She tried to easy down herself.

'Deal. Here is the address. It's like ten minutes from here.'

She was hopping out of the car when he grabbed her hand.

'Just in case, bring some clothes.' He winked.

'Oh. Hum. Ok', she said, terribly nervous.

He wanted to laugh at the tone of her voice, but he felt sorry.

'I mean, it may be late till you come back. Remember tomorrow will be your first day, right?'

'Yes, right.'

'You don't want to show up on wrinkled clothes and messed up hair.' He winked.

He was being a real stud and she hated him then.

She ran back to the apartment. She knew he had his fun and was probably teasing her now. _God, help me_.

* * *

><p><em>Calm down, Sheva! It will be just fine.. ;) wink wink Please review! Trying to post the sequence asap!<em>


	8. Blossom

Ok, she was nervous. _So what?_ It had been a while... Actually, she had always been afraid of being alone with a man. She was abused before and even though she decided to put a stone over that, she knew she was still messed up. Some of her ex boyfriends couldn't cope very well with her situation. She knew that her attitude pushed her lovers away. It was really hard for her to deal with sex and she truly wanted to change her attitude. But how could she?

At least Chris knew about it. The fact she actually talked about it with a man could be seen as progress. She had never considered telling a boyfriend about it. She was always afraid it would scare them away. But she knew she could trust Chris. He needed to know. And she knew what was coming. The night before had been amazing until the drug incident happened. Even after that, they had shared hot kisses and his hands were starting to move anxiously over her body. It was clear now that this night would be 'the night'.

* * *

><p>Chris needed a hot shower after doing his routine of sit-ups. He was thoughtful and worried. He also knew what was coming. He wished he knew how to deal with that. He still couldn't believe she had been raped. <em>Damn<em>. He swore to himself that if the son of a bitch who did that to her was still alive, he would go there and shoot him in the head. How could someone do that with such an innocent girl? It really made him mad. Thus he knew he had to go slow with her. He didn't mind, however. He could wait months, if she wanted to. He could just sleep in her arms and he would still be happy. He just needed to follow her lead. That was it. He would let her decide. _Don't worry, Chris_.

She was there a little later than he expected. He was relieved to see those angel eyes cross his. She carried some bags with clothes and some groceries.

'So, we're really having a feast?' He asked, giving her a nice warm hug and kissing her forehead.

'I guess. I'll do my best.' She tried to smile.

He could tell how nervous she was. She was starting to head towards the kitchen when he decided to get her attention.

'Shev, come here, hon. Sit down with me.'

She followed him to his couch. She looked around. His apartment was really nice, bigger than hers, a little bit messier too, but very beautiful. It had modern glassed tables and chairs, a beautiful white leather couch, and modern paintings on the white walls. Very futuristic, she thought. Just like him.

'What's wrong, Chris?'

'I ask you what's wrong, honey.'

She gasped and hesitated. He continued.

'Look, I'm no psychic, as you say', she smiled as he paused, 'but you don't need to tell me how you feel. I know.'

'Do you?' Her eyes were pleading for understanding.

'Yes, Shev. It's okay.'

She had tears in her eyes and that really made him quiver. _Oh God_, he hated to see her like that.

'Chris, it's just… I've lost guys I really liked because I am… like this.' She lowered her head.

'Like this?' He lifted her head up. 'You're perfect, Sheva. Listen, there is NOTHING wrong with you. I really think I understand how you feel, unfortunately you're the only one who can tell.'

He paused and then continued.

'Sheva, being sexually abused or raped is something you'll take with you for the rest of your life. Some girls can't even be with a guy again. I know you're strong and you're trying your best. But you're human. It may take some time till you can actually deal with that better. So I tell you, I'm in no hurry.'

He gave her the most beautiful grin she had ever seen.

'You're not?' She asked faintly.

'No. I do want you. But I want it to be perfect to you. Only you will know the right time. It could be in hours, days, months or a year. It doesn't really matter. I'm very excited just to be in a relationship with you.'

What Chris said brought more tears to her eyes now, but he could tell that he had just made her day. He wiped the tears away from her face and hugged her tight. Sheva comfortably cuddled on his lap.

'Chris. Thanks for understanding me. I didn't want to upset you.'

'How would you ever upset me?'

'Well, my ex boyfriends wanted sex right away, when I wasn't totally connected to them. We did it, but it wasn't so good for me. I enjoyed doing it a few times, but usually it was something that felt like an obligation to me. Guys seemed to put that in first place.'

Chris smiled and kissed he tip of her nose sweetly. He sighed and replied.

'This is so not like me, Shev.'

She looked deeply in his eyes.

'I like you the best for that.'

'I like you so much, too. For being who you are. Couldn't ask for more'

* * *

><p>They stayed in the couch for sometime, staring passionately at each other. He played with her hair and cupped her face with his hands, feeling the softness of her skin. She was so pretty. Her face was what he called perfection. Her body was also perfect. She had the most breathtaking curves he'd ever seen in a woman. Those breasts and that bottom… <em>Oh God<em>. She also had the sweetest and hottest look in her face. He knew he had already fallen.

Sheva happily walked towards the kitchen and started preparing a meal. She was going to make something simple, a typical and healthy African meal with rice, beans, veggies and some chicken.

Chris did random things around the house, like fixing broken lamps, dusting, and exercising.

He looked so hot shirtless. Sheva almost burned the veggies with the sight of him working out in the balcony for five minutes. She wanted him so bad, she knew that. She loved the way he had talked to her about her situation. She didn't need any pressure. She felt so comfortable with him. Future looked promising.

She served dinner and he gladly sat on the table with her. He really loved her food. Homemade, simple, tasty. It reminded him of the many times his mom cooked for him. How could he ever forget about that?

The sun was setting and they were sitting in the balcony. Chris was on his second glass of wine and Sheva was triumphantly resisting.

'Come one, Shev', he insisted, 'just a sip won't kill you.'

'No, thanks. There's no way I'm risking to ruin my second night with you.'

That was sweet, he thought. He took her in his arms and carried her to the couch, lying down over her. He kissed her for a while, feverishly, unthoughtfully. He stopped then. _Too fast_.

'What's wrong, Chris?' She asked, intrigued.

'Nothing, it's just… I did that without thinking. Sorry.'

She pulled him back to her.

'Don't ever apologize for giving me what I want, Chris.'

He looked at her, intrigued too.

'I don't want to force anything…'

'Shhh', she interrupted, 'You're not forcing anything. I want you to kiss me like that.'

That was all he needed to hear. They continued from where they had stopped. Sheva felt her body was slowly responding to his rhythm and movements. A light sweat was dripping down his chest and she took his shirt off, what surprised him a lot.

'It's a hot day, Chris, you don't need that. I need mine, though.' She teased.

'Damn it!' He exclaimed, jokily.

His leather couch was great for making out. She easily turned to be on top of him. _Now, I'm dead_, he thought. Sheva carefully ran her hands through his chest and abdomen. He felt so soft. He closed his eyes and let her torture him a little, feeling her fingertips brushing his skin. He wanted to caress her full breasts so bad. It was not fair she was wearing a top, damn it! He was losing it…

'Time for dessert!' She interrupted, jumping out of the couch.

'What?' He asked, astonished.

'I brought dessert, silly. Since yesterday was a disaster, we should have another date today. Dates include dessert, right?' She mocked him about the _share a dessert_ thing.

'Right', he smiled openly, putting his arms behind his head.

They shared the dessert again. He teased her about being so mean for trading him for a piece of lemon pie.

'I'm a 'dessertholic', you know.'

'Hum… I'm also a 'holic'… for other things, you know.'

She gasped and laughed at his naughty comment. It was hard to believe that she was the same tense person he'd seen a couple of hours ago. She was showing her confident and sensual side now.

He carried her on his arms again and lightly dropped her on the couch, making her laugh. He proudly grabbed her hands and put them on his chest. He seemed to like her touch there so much. She took that as an invitation. Without thinking, she did the same with his hands.

_Wow!_ Ok, now he was losing it. He gently squeezed her breasts, still covered by her shirt. He kissed the top part of her breast and thrills ran through her body like an electrical circuit. What would she feel if he kissed them as a whole?

Chris looked at her and asked for a confirmation, or more like an authorization. She was relaxed and okay with his touch, she just smiled back. She teased him even more by kissing his bare chest, knowing he couldn't do it to her now. He grabbed her legs up, wrapping them around his waistline and let his mouth fall over her neck, covering it with ardent kisses. That position reminded her of real sex. That's when she realized she wanted him. To hell with her trauma. She wanted the feeling of him inside her.

'Chris.' She emotionally called his name.

He stopped kissing her right away.

'Is it too fast?' He asked apologetically.

She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled, touching his face.

'Do you want me, Chris?'

He gasped.

'Of course, I want you, silly. I want you so bad. But like I told you, I'll…

She interrupted.

'I want you, too.'

He still didn't seem to get it.

'That's good, honey. We'll…'

'Now.' She interrupted again.

He breathed heavily, as her words hit him like a truck.

'Are you sure?'

'Never been so sure in my whole life.'

'I've been bad, I know,' he smiled, 'maybe I just turned you on too much.'

'No, Chris. This is who you are and next time we are together, you'll turn me on even more. I won't resist. So why not put out this fire the right way?'

He couldn't believe her words. A couple of hours ago she was afraid. Now she was ready? He then realized that the fact he let her lead the way was the key for her 'freedom'. He hugged her and kissed her romantically.

'I want you, honey. So bad. I've always wanted you secretly. From the first day I saw you.'

She smiled.

'I wanted you too. I had impure thoughts in the marsh.' She confessed, raising one eyebrow.

'Sinner', he sensually said with an accusing voice, 'I had thoughts there, too. Actually, I had thoughts everywhere. It was hard to concentrate with you swaying those hips around.'

They laughed together. Chris felt so good to be close to someone again. He knew he had to relax because he was the one getting tense now. He needed to make everything perfect for her. How could he do that? He had an idea.

'Would you take a bath with me?' He invited.

'A bath?'

'Yeah, why don't you go first? I'll join in.' He winked, letting her go and walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sheva left the living room feeling like she was about to explode at any moment. That was nice of him, a bath. Even nicer the way he set up, having her there first. She wouldn't need to be embarrassed by him seeing her naked right away. But she would have the nice view of him naked getting in the bathtub. <em>Couldn't be better!<em>

She turned on the water. His bathroom was big and nice. She thought they could fit four people in that bathtub, but they only needed the two of them there. She felt an electric shock running through her body after she added soap and got in. She played with bubbles to distract herself from what she was about to see.

Sheva tied her hair up so that it wouldn't get wet. She had her eyes closed when he came in. The sound of his voice calling her name woke her up from her 'meditation'. He had a towel wrapped on his waistline and he held two glasses of wine. She smiled at the sight.

'No way I'll drink that and pass out before I make love to you!'

'Trust me. You won't pass out now.' He said, looking firmly in her eyes.

She hesitated.

'Don't you trust me, Shev?'

She grabbed her glass.

'I trust you, Chris. That's why I'm here.'

She took the glass in her hands, sipped it quickly, and placed it beside the tub. She knew she couldn't look. She was too damn shy sometimes. She came back to the same meditation position, closing her eyes. She heard him drop the towel. _Sheva, you_ _idiot, just look!_

She felt waves hit her neck when he got in the tub. She slowly opened her eyes. The light was dim and he had lit a candle. Aw. The type of thing you just see in movies. He looked more handsome than ever. She loved the way he barely shaved sometimes. It made him look so manly, wild. But he had shaved that day and he looked younger and fresher. He buried himself in the water and came back up, brushing the water out of his face. _Ok, Chris, I know you're smoking hot, no need to keep showing me that_, she said to herself.

He stared fiercely at her. The look in her eyes was indescribable. It was cloudy, passionate, warm, and inviting.

'Are you really sure, Shev?' He managed to ask. 'Don't worry about me. If you want to back up anytime, just do it.'

'Chris', she responded with a threatening voice, 'if you mention anything about stopping again, I swear I won't ever do anything with you.' She gave him a sensual smile, after scolding him.

'Wow. That was harsh.' He laughed. 'And I thought you would never do me any harm.'

'I'm just stating that when I say what I want, there's no turning back.'

Man, he loved her personality. It amazed him how she could be so sure of herself.

'I confess I'm a bit nervous too. You seem too perfect to be true.'

'Who told you I'm perfect, Chris? Maybe you'll find that one of my breasts is much bigger than the other.'

He raised one eyebrow in surprise. She giggled childishly at his reaction.

'I'm joking! You don't have sense of humor.'

'You have a mean sense of humor, you know.' He grabbed the soap. 'But maybe I should just make sure...'

Sheva laughed and splashed water on his face. She let him kiss her then. She was enjoying every moment spent with Chris. That man was amazing. How could he be so sexy, hot, cocky and at the same time so sweet, warm, and caring?

Chris rubbed the soap on her body lightly, giving her what it felt like a massage. He turned Sheva around and stayed behind her, tenderly rubbing her back and kissing her neck. She closed her eyes, feeling she was in heaven. He moved the soap around her navel and tummy, slowly going up to her breasts. She felt her body shake really hard when he caressed her full breasts. He gasped on her ear, excitedly, and that turned her on even more.

She turned back to him, looking him deeply in the eye. The soap had been lost somehow; playing with her body could be pretty distracting. She decided to forget about her shame and she hopped on his lap, so he could enjoy a nice view of her naked body. Chris slowly placed his lips on her breasts, tasting every part of them, absorbed in her essence. When he gently kissed her nipples, she was on fire. _How come I never felt this before?_ She wondered.

But Sheva didn't want to lose and surrender so easily to him. She assumed a position of power by looking in his eyes fiercely and placing her left hand in between his legs. _Oh no_. Chris really feared he would be the one passing out soon. _How come she's so hot, damn it! _

She gently touched his hard member, feeling the size and thickness of it. She wondered if she could take all that in and smiled to herself. That would be tough, but interesting.

They stayed in the tub for a while, playing with each other, sharing passionate kisses and looks. Then a thought struck Chris like a lightning and he gasped nervously. She noticed his uneasiness.

'What's wrong, Chris?'

'I forgot I don't have any protection', he ashamedly confessed, 'it's been a while I don't use it anyway. I'll go get some and come back in a second.'

He was about to get out of the water when she pulled him back.

'Chris.'

'What?'

'I take birth control shots. I'm good to go for three more months.'

Wow. That was heaven to him. He couldn't remember the last time he had made love with no condom. He usually never trusted his girlfriends for something like that. He had friends whose girlfriends got pregnant because they forgot to take a pill. But he knew that he could trust Sheva. If she said so, he believed her.

'Do you want to go to bed?' He asked.

'Yes…' She replied, sighing in anticipation.

They stood up with their bodies glued to each other. He grabbed a towel and carefully dried her body. He could see it as a whole now. She was perfection.

He walked with her towards the queen sized bed. She loved his room. Large and barely furnished, and that's what made it nice.

He gently placed her on the bed. He joined her, warming her body with his on top. He covered her with ardent kisses, through her legs, stomach, breasts, neck. He surely knew how to please a woman. Chris was being a little gentler than usual because he didn't want to scare her away. He was a very passionate lover. But he was patient. Little by little he would give her his best.

She was melting under his body, especially when he was focused on her navel. Flicks of his tongue made it wetter and wetter. Well, she was getting wet, too. He kept lowering his kisses more and more, then stopped and looked up at her, as if asking for her approval.

'Chris', she said genuinely, 'you don't need my permission for anything. I'm all yours.'

Her words softened his heart. He was so happy that she fully trusted him.

He licked her soft skin gently, teasing her. She gasped and cried out of pleasure for the first time and that turned him on even more. She pressed her thighs on his head when he was kissing her on the center of her womanhood. She had never allowed anyone to kiss her there. It was too intimate, too invasive. But she wanted to feel him there. He felt great doing that, too. She tasted so natural and pure.

She had her first orgasm while he slid his tongue inside her. Waves of pleasure washed all over her, starting from her feet, running through her core up to her head. She was in flames.

She brought him up and kissed him with passion, rolling him to his back. On top of him, she knew she had the power now. He was amazed at how hot she could be in bed. He had never felt so happy when a woman had an orgasm before. She was divine, pure perfection. He caressed her amazing breasts, while she played with her bottom, rolling it on his arousal. _Wow…_ That felt good. He loved her bottom as much as he loved her breasts. It was tight and rounded, soft and warm.

It was her turn to tease him. He knew what she was going to do. But she looked at him, apologetically.

'What, honey?' He asked.

'I… I'm not sure I know how to do it right. I apparently suck at it.'

He caressed her neck.

'You don't suck at anything, Sheva. You're perfect. Practice on me, then. I'm sure I'll love it.' He winked, smiling.

She tenderly grabbed his member and caressed it lightly. She then kissed it and heard him moan, collapsing on the bed. She was on the right path, she thought. She licked it and little by little she swallowed it. He loved it. It was visible she was an amateur, but that actually pleased him even more. Then she started picking up the rhythm and movements.

'Wow', he exclaimed, 'you're a fast learner.'

It didn't take long for him to cum in her mouth. He hated that, he felt like he made her dirty or something and he looked at her apologetically.

'I'm really sorry… I tried to stop it.'

'It's fine, Chris. Don't ever stop it.' She smiled, cleaning him and herself with the towel.

'Come here…' He told her, pulling her back to his arms. 'I love your smell, Shev… I love your whole body. Can't wait to feel you when I'm inside you.'

She gazed at him lazily.

'It might be a little hard to get in, you know.' She looked down to his arousal.

He laughed, cockily pleased with her comment about his size.

'It's not like you think. It'll slide in just fine once you're ready to take me in, you'll see.'

* * *

><p>Another set of wet passionate kisses happened while they rolled on the bed with impatient hands and legs. She loved when he pressed her bottom and pulled her against him. She wanted him inside her. She purposely lay down on her back, staring firmly at him. He got the clue. She was ready for him. She opened her legs slowly and he lifted one leg up, kissing her foot and lowering to kiss her calf, her thighs, her center. She was a fireball beneath him.<p>

Chris slowly dropped himself on top of her, covering her mouth with kisses. She used to feel asphyxiated with that position, maybe because of what had happened to her before. She usually liked to be on top, since she would be the one in charge and could stop whenever she wanted to. But she was absolutely sure she didn't need to stop this time. It didn't bother her that she was beneath a man of 180 pounds. She actually felt safe under his warm body. It was all different and she was so happy that she had overcome her fears.

She felt the tip of his arousal brush her center and she took a deep breath. He looked firmly in her eyes and remained stuck in her gaze until he had completely filled her in. She felt a little bit of pain and cried almost inaudibly, but then she relaxed. Then she enjoyed it, smiling and biting her lower lip.

'I told you it wasn't so hard.' He whispered sexily on her ear.

'No, it wasn't.' She could barely speak.

He smiled and kissed her passionately while brushing her bangs out of her face.

They felt emerged by waves of pleasure running through their bodies. Their sensations were the same. He was little by little thrusting into her at a deeper and faster pace. She definitely knew now that she hadn't known sex at all before Chris. That was the best feeling she had ever felt. She moaned lightly during his thrusts while he whispered sensual words in her ears.

He was also losing. Big time. He'd always enjoyed sex and was clearly a lot more experienced than her. But that was new. Fresh. He felt like he was 16 and had sex for the first time, but with a lot more power and passion. He wanted to do this forever with her. He didn't want to stop. He looked at her and the sight of hers melted his heart. She kept her eyes closed and she had a delicate and passionate grin on her face, her limbs sagging around him like jello. She was shining with desire and love. _Love?_ Yeah. That was absolutely right. He knew she loved him then. She was his. And he was hers. Simple, like that.

They both reached an orgasm together after a long round of thrusts, cries, and moans. She cried his name out and he pulled her tight to his chest, feeling her core shaking as if the building was tumbling down. They remained hugged tightly for what seemed like hours. Time stopped.

* * *

><p>He lay down on his side, never removing his gaze from hers. She did the same, as they faced each other. He slowly lifted up his head and gave her a sweet kiss.<p>

_Continuing…_

'I love you.'

'I love you, too, Chris'.

And the best night of their lives was little by little feeding their dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Hot, hot, hot! And sweet. Please review! :)<em>


	9. Uncertainty

_Monday, 7:00 am._

He woke up early, as usual. Sleeping was a privilege that never seemed to be assigned to Chris Redfield. Not in his line of work, not even in his personal life. Well, he never actually managed to have a real personal life.

He really hated to wake up that morning, though. More than any other morning. She was peacefully sleeping by his side. He could see the curves of her amazing body through the white satin sheets. He groaned at the thought of getting up. Why couldn't he stay with her in bed the whole day? He was still inebriated by her aroma and taste. It felt stronger than drinking a whole bottle of wine alone.

He watched her for a long time. _God, thank you_. It was all he prayed for. He felt so satisfied to have her there, finally. How stupid he had been, making up reasons not to be with her. Sheva was an angel heavenly sent and he had a mission now: love and care for her. He would never let anything happen to his love.

Chris could tell that she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. They were both supposed to show up at 9 am at work. But Chris knew it better. There wouldn't be much going on until the meeting at 1 pm, when his boss would meet Sheva. The whole morning thing would be just to introduce her to the team. He could make up an excuse, so that she could rest a little more. He didn't care if he would be in trouble. He just wanted her to be happy. He dialed a number and left a voice message.

_9:10 am_

'Oh my God!' She cried out.

'Oh oh.' Chris commented after hearing her voice.

He ran back to the bedroom where she was desperate picking up a towel from the ground and wrapping around her. He grinned, saying lazily.

'Good morning, love.'

'Morning?', she asked unbelievably, 'Chris, do you know what time it is?'

'Yeah. 9, I guess', he drank his coffee, walking towards her.

'We were supposed to be at the base at 9!'

'Shhhh', he whispered, hugging her, 'it's okay.'

'Okay? Are you nuts? It's my first day!' She retorted nervously and impatiently.

'I called in.'

'What?'

'I told them you had a little accident in your apartment and I was there helping you.'

'A lie.' She breathed, defeated.

'White lies are okay sometimes, right?'

She widened her eyes and he was really enjoying seeing her so mad. She didn't have to answer.

'Honey, calm down. When I said we would be a little later, they told me not to worry. We have to be there at one, though. That's when we're having the meeting.'

She was calmer but still upset.

'Still. I need a shower, I need to do my hair. This can take hours.'

'Well, you got four hours. We can go as soon as you're ready.'

He smiled tenderly and charmingly at her and she couldn't resist.

'Sorry… I just thought we would be in trouble.'

'That's okay, Ms. Cranky.'

He laughed at her mood and she didn't seem happy about it.

'What's so funny?'

'Your sense of responsibility and lack of adaptation.'

'Lack of adaptation. Nice.'

She rushed to the shower and he stopped her.

'Hey, hey, hey.'

She finally looked at him for a longer time. Then she smiled.

'Thanks for covering me. But you should have woken me up. That was very bad.' She said with a disapproval tone.

'I know… but it would really hurt me to wake you up. You slept so tight. Plus, they trust me. I never, ever, miss work or fool around.'

'You're fooling around with me now', she said smiling.

'You're the only perfect excuse.'

_Aw_…

Sheva kissed him with passion. He was trying to take off her towel when she grabbed his hand.

'No, no time for this.'

'Come on…'

'Maybe later', she said entering in the bathroom. 'If you're good.' She winked.

_Oh man…_

Chris made her breakfast and set the table for her. He had already eaten, exercised, and showered. He felt like he had fuel added to his system. Despite waking up early and not having slept much, he felt great. She was the reason why.

She was all ready in about an hour. Beautiful and freshly scented. He was stunned by her look. Her hair was straight and down. She was wearing a light blue suit, a nice linen jacket and skirt, and heels. She had glasses on as well.

'Since when do you wear glasses?'

'I don't actually have to, it's for reading. Just trying to impress a little', she grinned.

'You look like you're going to an interview.' He smiled.

'Well, it is kind of an interview you know,' she said sitting at the table and grabbing a toast. 'People don't know me and I bet they're curious.'

'Sure they are. _Who's this 115 lb woman who saved Chris's ass_?' He said mockingly imitating his colleagues' voices.

'Oh, do they know my weight? I see.'

'Ha ha. Yeah, they're pretty curious. I just hope they don't notice anything. For now.'

'We'll have to keep it secret…' She said.

'Yeah...' He sighed, unsatisfied.

'How long?'

'I don't know. Let's see how things are going.'

She drank her orange juice and asked him seriously.

'Chris. They won't let us go together on a mission if they know it, right?'

He hadn't thought about that.

'I don't know, Shev. Maybe not.'

'Why is that?'

'Well, it's easy to understand. And I partially agree with them. They want to make sure agents stayed focused on the mission and not worry excessively about their partners. If anything ever happened to one of us, how do you think that would turn out?'

The thought gave her chills and she stopped drinking, putting the glass back on the table. He held her hand.

'Honey, let's not worry about it now, ok? We'll see what they want us to do. We don't know about any mission yet. So let's figure out together later.'

She lowered her eyes and spoke emphatically.

'I don't know if I'd ever survive if something happened to you and I wasn't there to watch your back.'

She had the most concerning look in her face and he felt being washed by a wave of love. He grabbed her and brought her to his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Look, nothing will ever happen to none of us, ok?'

'I don't know,' she said hesitantly. 'I already lost who I loved, Chris. I won't handle losing you. You're my life now.'

He couldn't do anything but kiss those cherry lips.

'You're my life now, too, honey. And I have to protect you now more than anything. But let's not be worried in vain. Let's live day by day for now, alright?'

'Right.'

She gave him that beautiful smiled that filled his heart with joy and made his day.

'I love you…' She said, sighing heavily.

'I love you, too, Sheva.'

'I can't believe it sometimes.'

'What?'

'That we fell so fast… Four days ago you were trying to avoid me. Well, I was trying to avoid you, too.'

'But it was all worthless. I always cared about you, Shev. You have no idea how many times I thought of you after I left. I had nightmares of you and Josh dying, crazy things like that… I needed to see you again; somehow I needed you to know how much I cared for you.'

'I always cared for you too. I thought I was going crazy. How could I be so connected with someone I barely knew? We had a horrible time together killing 'people'. Still, I missed the time spent with you.'

His blue eyes were shining when he heard all that and he was speechless.

* * *

><p>Sheva decided to go to the office right after breakfast. She didn't want people to be suspicious. Chris had given a bullshit excuse, too. <em>Water leak?<em> She couldn't imagine Chris on overalls trying to fix her leak but she could definitely see his colleagues teasing the situation and finding more reasons to say why he was full of crap.

'So… Am I forgiven?' He asked while driving.

'I guess', she smiled, 'if no one teases you about the bullshit story you made up.'

'They won't know a thing, trust me. They must be busy playing Patience on the computer.'

'Ha ha. Is it that bad?'

'Kind of like that. But when we're assigned, in turn, then we work as much as a full year.'

'I know…'

'By the way', Chris continued. 'What a night, huh?' He gave her his sexy gaze.

'Tell me about it. I'm still sore.' She said blushing.

'Are we going to have a round 2 tonight?'

'Like I said, if you're good.'

* * *

><p>11:30 am. North America BSAA branch, Los Angeles, CA.<p>

She felt a wave of looks pour over her as soon as they came in. Some people smiled, some greeted her, and some just observed her. It felt so different from when she first walked in the West African Branch with Josh. Nobody knew her and they friendly welcomed her. Not that those people were not happy to see her, but they seemed intrigued and invaded by her presence and she didn't know why.

'Folks', Chris called their attention, 'this is my partner Sheva Alomar.' He said confidently and professionally.

'Hi!' She gave her beautiful smile and soon guys smiled back.

'Hi…' They man replied in unison.

'Welcome, Sheva!' A voice yelled. 'Thanks for bringing him in one piece.'

'Fuck you, Todd'. Chris retorted teasingly.

'Well, if it wasn't for Chris, you wouldn't be able to see any piece of me today.'

'Ah, you're too modest.' Another voice replied. 'I heard you kicked some serious ass down there.'

'Hey, plumber, how bad was the leak?'

Chris almost wanted to kill Philip but just blew him off by asking him to mind his business.

They all shared words of welcoming and all that 'first day of work' stuff. The environment seemed too informal for her. She was probably the most dressed up there. Chris noticed right away how the guys looked at her and it pissed the hell out of him. He had to keep to his own, though. Nobody could see that it bothered him so much. Well, who wouldn't be moved by her presence? They had a few female agents in the base, but most of them were either unattractive or married. She was the new 'flesh', as she said. Now he would have to keep up Josh's work.

Sheva was taken to a room where she would be working most of the time. They had a computer where she could access most of BSAA content files. Some were restricted to few members, though. She got an id and password. She had some tasks to do already, and she easily started adapting to the system. It was pretty much what she had done before, nothing completely new, but she had a lot of files and reports to organize. She wondered if they never had a secretary there.

Chris decided to check on her an hour later and he was angry when he saw what was going on in her room. There were three agents trying to get her attention and asking her things about the mission in Kijuju.

'What the hell are you all doing here?' Chris asked in a pissed mood.

'Sharing info, dude. What's wrong?'

'Well, I guess she might have a lot of work to do and we were late today. We have a meeting in half an hour. So keep moving.'

They seemed surprised by Chris's behavior and Sheva tried to calm things down.

'Oh, Ronald, would you check the Ridley case for me, please? I've wanted that info for a while.'

'Anything you want. I'll forward it to you. Excuse me, boss.' He said teasingly, walking out.

Sheva shook her head at him, holding her laugh.

'I can't believe you just did that.'

'Well, they weren't here for sharing info or any other shit. They just can't see a new piece of flesh. Room 3 in twenty minutes.'

'Copy that.'

Sheva smiled proudly at his jealousy but continued focused on her work. She knew they could never talk much there since they could never tell if they were being watched. It was so funny to act so professional with him. If only they knew that they had done the night before. She smiled to herself. It was hard to play a role. She just wanted to kiss him and rip his clothes off right there on her desk. But she was patient. She would have the whole night to do that. She had work to do. And mostly important, she needed to focus on what was coming next.

* * *

><p>There were seven agents in the room. The new superintendent, a woman called Teresa Torres, had just assumed the new position that morning. She looked harsh and objective, but extremely organized and focused.<p>

They talked for an hour about some new bio-terrorist groups located in North Asia and East Russia. But they never mentioned anything about Umbrella's operations in Africa. Chris was getting impatient and he turned to his new boss.

'Ms. Torres, I know we have a lot going on with the Atker group. But what is left from my last mission? Are we all done? No more searches on Umbrella and Wesker's operations?'

Teresa impatiently sighed and retorted.

'Redfield, your experience and reputation are pretty much needed and welcomed here, as usual. But I sense you have been trying very hard to dig in information that is not your concern anymore. This is not going anywhere and I won't allow it.'

'Ms. Torres, it is obvious we cannot forget about the effect of Wesker's operational factories, either. He had a lot of people working for him. Alomar and I killed Irving, but what if there are more of them? Are you going to let us out of the loop when we were the ones who were physically there and know what the hell went on?'

'Redfield, is that about your previous partner?'

Chris sighed impatiently now, dropping his body back to his chair. Teresa continued.

'Look, I know you were trying to get information from your last Section Chief about her. We are in a line of work where friendship can actually ruin everything we have built. No, I will not tell you what is going on with Valentine if there is anything unsolved about her case. She is still under our supervision, being medically evaluated 24 hours a day and we are trying to prevent what could be a disaster for her… like death. No more questions about that. If you want to be a hero and finish Umbrella completely, transfer to the West African Branch. They are the ones taking care of that.'

'We were told by Gaulle that we would be sharing information.'

'Gaulle probably doesn't even know the year he was born, let alone what we do here. Yes, we will share information about Umbrella, but not your partner's case.'

Chris felt shot in the front. _What a bitch! _

Teresa finished the meeting by saying that they were not sure about the new missions yet. Probably they would be in Russia. Agents hadn't been chosen and they were not sure how to procedure. She would be the one giving the coordinates soon. After being dismissed, Chris spent another half hour with Teresa in her office, arguing about the whole Umbrella case, including his previous partner. Teresa said she really admired him and he was definitely her number one agent, but he could be easily blinded sometimes and, for the sake of his job, she was ordering him to step back on Valentine's case. She was hard on him, but it was visible she admired him for his competent work. She was subtly telling him that if he continued investigating, he would be target of BSAA investigations as well.

Sheva had never seen him so upset. He shut the door of his office angrily and Teresa just lowered her eyes, feeling uneasy for telling him off, but aware that she had actually done him a favor. She made no decision, actually. She was just BSAA's puppet.

Sheva wanted to go there and calm him down, but she figured that would aggravated the situation even more, so she decided to remain focused on her job. She was going to find a way to figure out what was going on with Jill. She wouldn't leave any clues, though. She may not even tell Chris until she found something. She wanted to help, she just didn't know how. Nothing was making sense.

Teresa stopped by her office and welcomed her in a more friendly and informal manner. She praised her for what she had done in Africa and emphatically apologized for the change of focus of her job at the moment. She knew Sheva just knew about Umbrella and was probably feeling deserted now, but Teresa would let her know soon what was going on. In the meantime, she would help the team with her expertise and would be training female agents starting from the following day. Agents didn't have a regular schedule, but weekly specific tasks. If she did them, she would be done for the week. That seemed good to her, a lot less stressful than in Africa. Teresa also told her again that they would eventually share information about Umbrella, but not Jill Valentine's case. It seemed like she was being a lot harsher on Chris. Was he being considered a threat now?

* * *

><p>Sheva met him in the coffee shop across the street at 4:30, when they were let go. He was tense and overwhelmed, keeping his head down. He didn't notice she had walked him.<p>

'Hey.'

He looked up and saw heaven again. He smiled relieved.

'Hey…'

'Are you okay?'

'I'm better now.'

'It'll be fine', she said, tapping his back formally.

'We'll get you rental now. You should be getting your car next week.'

'Okay…'

They relaxed a little more when Chris was driving his Jeep on the way to a rental agency.

'Now you see what we do there all day. Nothing but fighting.'

'Chris, I'm sorry. I'll try to help.'

'No, honey, don't get yourself involved or they'll start investigating you, too. I know my ass in on the line right now and I'll let it cool down for a while. I'll get another phone and call Jill occasionally. They must have me bugged.'

'Everything is going to be alright in the end, Chris. You must have been through so much BS on all these years, you know better.'

'Yeah. You know what? Fuck it. Fuck Teresa and BSAA. Today I'll have some fun with my girlfriend and worry about more important things in life.'

Sheva smiled at him, supportively.

'You're right, baby. I'll be nice to you tonight.'

'Really?' He asked naughtily, 'Coz I wasn't a good boy today.'

'I know. You made a scene today in my room.

'Those guys drive me nuts. If they ever say any dirty comment about your ass or something I swear I'll pull their teeth out, one by one.'

'Goodness, Chris! Stop that! Ha ha. You're just like Josh.' She paused and gently touched his hand, looking around to see if no one was watching. 'Well, you were bad. But I'll make my 'plumber' happy anyway.'

'Your plumber won't fix any leak tonight. He just wants to get wet.' He gave her a sexy wink.

She gasped in shock, laughing.

'I can't believe I just heard that. Dirty.'

Sheva got a rental and drove home. Chris was going to meet her there in an hour. He needed to cool down a little or that would definitely start affecting his relationship. He wanted to call Jill, but he decided to call her on the next day, after he got another phone. He might even pay her a visit on the weekend.

However, he wanted to take all bad things out off his mind that evening. For the first time in years he felt truly happy. And all he could think of was going to her arms.

She could tell he was still a little down when he got to her place. What wouldn't she do to make him happy? She had cooked something quick and set the table for them. He felt a lot happier and relaxed to see her.

When they were done eating, Sheva went to the kitchen and started washing dishes and put them away. He came behind her, wrapped his arms on her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. He sighed heavily and spilled out what was in his heart.

'Thanks for being always there for me.'

She turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'We're partners till the end, remember?'

Yes, he did remember that. That's when her words touched him deeply the first time. Nobody would have ever done that for him, follow him around and risk their lives. Jill would, but they knew each other well. She was just a stranger, a young girl with a great professional career ahead. She never thought of herself any moment and Chris loved her for that.

'Forever.' He confirmed.

He stayed locked in her eyes for a long time. He wondered how their future would be like now that he had something to hope for. He imagined going back home to her everyday, sleeping beside her, having a normal life, with kids running around, like she wanted. He was going to try hard to finish the path he had traced as soon as possible. _God,_ he loved her so much.

His body started burning again with desire for her. But he didn't want to go anywhere, he didn't want to move.

She was melting under his eyes. She loved it when he was on his tight white undershirt and boxers, he couldn't look any sexier than that. _Time to get dirty_, she thought.

He pressed his body against hers on the edge of the kitchen counter and kissed her slowly with passion. She replied to his kiss by gently caressing the back of his neck. She was wearing a mini dress and he easily slid his hands beneath it, squeezing her bottom and sliding his finger inside her underwear. She gasped at the feeling of his finger caressing her center softly. She moaned in a mix of agony and desire that turned him on even more.

Sheva attacked him back, by grabbing his arousal and releasing it from his boxers, never letting his lips apart from hers. Chris lifted her up a little, holding her by her bottom, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She inclined a bit backwards and he slowly made his way under her dress, entering her inch by inch. She cried of pleasure at the feeling of his hard member inside her.

'I love you …' He whispered in her ear. 'But I want to be super bad today…'

'Good for you', she managed to speak after he had filled her in completely, 'because after this quickie, it's going to be my turn to punish you.'

'Sounds great…'

He licked and kissed her nipples while pressing her deeper and deeper, faster and faster over the counter. Soon they reached an orgasm together. He remained inside her and walked towards the couch, her legs still wrapped around him.

He sat down with her and she pushed him down harshly to his back. He put his arms behind his head and as if he was about to watch a spectacle.

'I didn't know you had such a savage side, love.' He said, pleased.

'Just shut up and wait till you see what I want to do with you.'

She licked his member and swallowed it softly, making him moan in agony. In a few minutes he was hard again and she started her performance. That was her favorite position before, so she knew how to do it well. She rode him slowly, brushing his arousal in her opening. He pulled her closer to his face and placed his mouth underneath her center, licking it and sucking it. She had a powerful orgasm then, but she was far from being done.

She rode on top of him firmly, feeling like she was now in charge. He loved the view he had of her beautiful golden skin and her curves. Her breasts bounced in a rhythmic and steady way, and he caressed them softly while she was riding him. She was a fireball on top of him, full of desire, but he could easily tell that there was love there. She was horny and hot for him, but she would always come to him and give him a sweet kiss or run her fingers through his hair tenderly.

She drove him nuts, and all he wanted was her and the thought that she would be done with sex soon really upset him. He was surprised he had all that energy when he was already 35. She was too young, but he wasn't. He remembered being in his early twenties, he wanted to have sex all the time. By the time he reached 30, sex turned out to be a nice and amusing way of having fun, but it wasn't that important anymore. He still liked it, but it wasn't the same. The fire wasn't as intense as it had been once.

Now she came in to his life and she turned him upside down. All he wanted to do was giving her love, attention, and lots of sex. She turned him on in ways he had never been turned on before. He was a fireball because of her. He couldn't imagine feeling the same for anyone else. Maybe she was the one. Actually he knew that from the moment he first kissed her.

Chris and Sheva were exhausted. They had made love multiple times. First on the kitchen, then on the couch, later on the bed, and finally hidden on the balcony floor, being watched only by the stars.

They decided to turn on the TV and watch a movie together in the living room.

'Chris, when does it stop?'

She asked, cuddled up on his arms on the couch.

'What stops, honey?'

'This fire…'

'Hopefully not anytime soon.'

He smiled and kissed with love.

'Serious, I never felt like that before. Don't feel cocky about your 'tool', though.'

'Ha ha… Shev, you just now opened up for love, that's why. I also opened up a little more and I feel great.'

She didn't know if it was time she asked something.

'Chris… do you see us together in the future?'

He sincerely looked in her eyes and replied, fearlessly.

'Yes, I do.'

'Hum.'

'Do you?'

'Yes. I think I'll keep you, as long as you want me.'

He smiled at her genuine comment.

'I'll keep you, too. I really think we have everything to make it right. Even though I'm much older than you.'

'Not that, please… I am hot for older guys, you know.' She grinned maliciously.

'Oh, really? Will you like me when I go gray soon?'

'I think I'll have even more orgasms than I had today.'

He laughed and then sighed. He told her what had been in his mind the whole day.

'I really don't want to think about it now, because I may be far from being ready. Eventually I want us both to stop working as agents.' He paused, and then continued. 'I guess you're the only woman I'd truly consider to have kids with.'

She could feel her eyes were getting a little damp.

'Why is that?'

'You're the perfect example of how someone should be. Unselfish, sincere, trustworthy, dependable, and fully warmhearted. I want my children to have a mom like that.'

'I'll make your words mine, as well. I'd love to have your babies.' She grinned purely.

He kissed the tip of her nose and he felt so blessed to have her.

'Babies? I was thinking of one or two.' He chuckled.

'Well, I was thinking of three or four. What's the average?'

'2 and a half. Which means two children and one pet. Decided.'

Sheva laughed and laid her head back on his naked chest, facing the television. Could she be any happier than that? Probably not. Maybe she would when she found a way to make her partner safe. Forever.

He ran her finger through her wavy hair. His face actually hurt of smiling so much lately. Just being with her was enough for him. That was happiness.


	10. Atonement

**_JILL_**

She had been insecure. She couldn't figure out what was going on with her, but she knew she wasn't the same. She was having a great time with mom and dad in the ranch. It brought her back to her peaceful childhood memories. She sometimes wished so hard she could go back in time and start all over again. Why had she chosen to be an agent anyway?

Chris had called from a different number to her mom's new private cell phone. He called himself Joe. She laughed when she heard his voice. It was always good to hear his voice. She loved him so much; he was definitely the best friend she had ever had. She asked him about his new girl without mentioning her name and he had answered she was doing fine. He was in love and thinking of a new start for his life. But he had some things to solve first. She knew what he was talking about. He had called to tell her he would be showing up anytime. She said she would always be right there waiting.

She was very glad he had finally found his way in love. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was emerged in happiness. She wondered when she would feel the same. She also wondered when she would have the guts to show up to Carl and show him she was alive. She feared he would have a heart attack, though. _Ha ha._ He would definitely think she was a ghost.

Who was that man always circling the ranch in the morning? Before she could go there and talk to him, he would have disappeared. The doctors would come every day at 10 o'clock sharp. They would examine her, collect blood samples every other day, and give her some medication. They would never say a word to her and she didn't know what was going on.

If only she knew…

* * *

><p>Chris and Sheva were easily adapting to their new lives as a couple. The rest of the week went as fast as a comet. They would always be together after work, shifting places. He wanted to ask her to move in, but that could look suspicious to BSAA. He also wanted her to have her own privacy for a while, until he completely embraced her life as a whole.<p>

They would go home and eat together everyday. They would run and exercise together; he helped her with her workout, training her, as a partner would do. She was getting better each day. Then they would shower and make love. He just couldn't get enough of her. He wondered if sex was a release for him. Emotionally and psychologically. He couldn't think of anything else during their lovemaking. It would take him out of his frustrated world and lead him to a path he had never been traced before.

They had decided to visit Jill that Saturday morning. Sheva happily prepared something for her, an African coconut cake. She hoped Jill would like it. Chris admired Sheva for being so caring with people and always trying to make them feel better. They knew they could be watched there, so they would be extra careful before talking about anything related to the BSAA. They would focus on her, her feelings, her health. He needed to see with his eyes that his long term partner was fine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>JILL<em>**

Jill was reading a book in the balcony when she spotted that good-looking couple walking towards her. Chris was wearing a white shirt, jeans, and sunglasses. _Always handsome_, she thought. Sheva wore a flowered mini dress, a light beige sweater, and sunglasses too. Her hair was tied up beautifully. They looked like those famous couples on magazines' covers. Her heart was filled with happiness. _My friends. _

Chris opened his arms widely and she hugged him tight, as if she hadn't seen him for other two years. She also hugged Sheva emotionally and, surprised, thanked her for the cake. _What a sweetie pie!_

'I'm so happy you guys are here today. Chris, you know this ranch well. But I have to show Sheva around. Come, Shev.'

Sheva was enchanted by the magnitude of her parents' ranch. She could definitely tell Jill came from a rich family. There were horses, goats, and some other small animals. But it was also very comfortable, not as rustic as a farm. There was a lake nearby and Jill intently invited them to go there.

'We could go on a boat ride. It feels good to talk and listen to the sound of water.'

Chris was expecting that. He knew she was smart and would soon come up with an idea about talking to them privately. Water could block any bugs. _My girl_, he thought.

'Keep smiling.' She said as she and Chris rowed the boat. 'So,' she continued, 'how have you guys been?'

'Great, Jill, as you might already know,' Sheva replied, 'but we're here to know about you.'

'I'm a little worried,' she said with a huge smile on her face. 'Wow, it feels funny to talk smiling.' She chuckled. 'Well,' she continued, 'things haven't changed yet. I have no idea of what is going on and they won't let me know yet.'

'Jill, I'm doing what I can.' Chris said, worried.

'Smile.' She intervened. 'There's a man who always comes around in the morning and then leaves. I guess he's just trying to make sure I'm still here. I don't want to go anywhere because I know I might be followed.'

'Have you talked to Carl yet?' Chris asked.

She raised her head down and lifted it up right away after realizing she could be watched.

'We haven't talked yet. He doesn't know.'

'Jill, he needs to know you're alive. This isn't fair to him.'

'It's not fair to me, either, Chris. But I don't want to involve him in this crazy mess. Let's wait till it gets better.'

'It may take a while, Jill. Still, the guy has the right to know.'

'Chris, I hate you sometimes', she smiled.

'He's right, Jill,' Sheva continued, 'I'd be really mad at Chris if he disappeared and was alive somewhere without telling me. If you want, we can let him know but tell him to stay far.'

Jill smiled at her innocence and goodwill.

'He won't be far, Sheva. There'll be nothing that will keep him away from me. Chris knows how we were back then.'

'Yeah, I know', Chris responded. 'But he can be cautious. He's smart.'

'Chris, drop it.' Jill alerted him, still with a smile on her face.

'No, partner. I won't drop it. You sacrificed your life for me. If you hadn't thrown Wesker down the window, I'd be dead right now. So I owe you my life. And I'll fix yours no matter what it costs.'

'He's right, Jill. And I'll help my partner', Sheva winked naughtily.

'Ugh! I can't deal with one Chris, now I have his clone to drive me nuts!'

They all laughed together. Jill was really shaken with all that had been said, including about Carl. _Damn_, she missed him so much. Chris noticed the look in her eyes and gave her a warm hug, whispering in her ear. 'It'll be fine, honey. You'll see. We'll figure out.'

She had tears in her eyes but kept smiling. She was also so happy to have them around. She was blessing Chris all the time for having picked an amazing girl.

'Chris, the only reason why I don't hate you right now is because the best thing you've ever done in your life was choosing this preciosity. Sheva, you had to see the type of women he picked before…'

'Shit… there she goes again.' Chris complained.

'Well, we all make mistakes at some point, right?' Sheva commented, smiling.

* * *

><p>Chris was inside talking to Jill's parents. They liked him very much. At some point, they were praying that Chris and Jill would be together. But they knew Jill was too sure of herself sometimes, in a very proud way, and that would probably set them apart later.<p>

Jill sat with Sheva by the water, as they watched the sun set peacefully.

'Sheva, I want to thank you.'

'Why? You've thanked me enough in Africa, Jill. We're even now.' Sheva smiled.

'I thank you first for making him so happy. He's glooming, Sheva, I've never seen him like that.' Jill said cheerily. 'And I thank you for supporting him… in his… decisions and thoughts.'

Sheva got what she meant.

Jill was feeling nice and happy, but Sheva noticed that sometimes she was a little bit uneasy. She guesses she knew why.

'Jill,' Sheva called her attention. 'I know about Chris's past.' She didn't want to mention that she knew they had something before.

'Oh… Do you know about… that?' Jill looked in her eyes eagerly.

Sheva smiled.

'Yes, and I don't care. Trust me.'

Jill let out a sigh of relief.

'I thought once you knew you wouldn't be so supportive… but you are. You're so nice.'

'Well, what happened stays in the past. There was no me in his life back then. Why should I care? I trust him and I trust you too. You can even keep him for yourself as long as you want if you need. I won't mind.'

Jill laughed at her sense of humor.

'But Jill… Just between us. Give Carl a chance.' She hopefully looked into Jill's eyes.

'I'll see, Sheva. I do miss him. I heard he divorced. So at least he has no kids or wife around.'

'Maybe life is smiling at you now.'

'I don't know… Sometimes I think I'm paying for what I did to him, you know. He was always so nice and I was cold and insecure. He gave me a ring and I never cared to wear it. I wish I could go back in time.'

'Maybe he doesn't see you that way, Jill.'

'Yeah… I know how he will react when he sees me, Sheva. He's the most passionate man I've ever seen. Very different from me. I'm a little bit secluded and I keep to myself most of the time. But that man…' She sighed… 'Woo… If he saw me, he would come right to my arms and find the closest place where he could lock me in and take off my clothes.'

'Wow. That sounds great…'

Jill smiled maliciously.

'Well, you know, two years with no 'that' can really make you lose your mind.'

They burst out laughing. They shared intimacy secrets and stories as if they were best friends. Jill talked openly to Sheva about Carl, and Sheva thought that was really good for her. She was finally getting out of her shell and more willing to face her past. Jill asked Sheva teasingly how she was dealing with Chris's 'talent' and she told her jokily that she hadn't had one night of rest since they hooked up for the first time.

They laughed louder and louder like two teenage girls who skipped a class. Chris looked at them curiously from the window. _What the hell are they talking about?_ He cockily assumed. _Well, either men or penises_. He felt happy to see them so engaged. He loved them with all his heart and he prayed that God would give him what he needed to protect them. He also prayed that Jill and Carl could finally get back together. He would find a way to tell him. She wouldn't forgive him if he was such an intruder, but he didn't care.

* * *

><p>Chris was driving back home at dusk. <em>Wow, the day went so fast<em>, he thought. Sheva peacefully slept beside him and he could see her breathing rising up and down on her chest. He never felt so grateful in his whole life.

He woke her up in the parking lot, gently kissing her lower lip. She opened her beautiful hazel eyes.

'Great way to wake up…' She smiled, still a little drowsy. 'Is it morning yet?'

'Nah. Evening. And it will be a long night as far as I'm concerned.'

Sheva laughed as he lifted her up and carried her back home, not caring if anyone was watching. There was only him there. And he was taking her to paradise.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all your reviews guys. There is one more chapter left, Sheva's Journal. I thought it could be a great ending for our story. I decided to add this chapter because I like Jill and wanted to describe her point of view as well, but the chapters may not seem very connected. But I am very happy with my last chapter, just need to work on some details. ;)<p> 


	11. Sheva's Journal

Sheva took a pencil and a sheet of paper out of her drawer. She knew she would never be answered back, but writing was a kind of emotional release for her. She had done it since she was sixteen and times were hard. A lot had happened in her life since Chris and she had moved in together into a new home. Things were going on the right path now, and she felt the need of sharing her happiness with the people she loved the most.

**_Sheva's Journal_**

_London, England_

_April 21, 2011._

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_It's been a while, I know. I wrote to you briefly a month after I moved to the US. A lot was going on back then, so I was still processing all the events of my new busy life. _

_I told you how happy I was with Chris. In fact, we're still very happy. I said I thought he could be the one and now I know for sure he is. He's the most gentle and caring man I've ever met and I know we were made for each other. Since you've left me, I was lost and lonely. But I know that wherever you may be now, you were always watching for me. A lot of nice people came into my life, like Josh and the boys, for example. But Chris was definitely heavenly sent and sometimes I wonder if there was something to do with you. :) After I met him, I can say I haven't felt lost and miserable anymore. He provides me with everything I need, especially love, protection, and care. He has even helped professionally, by training me and teaching me new things. After he started training me, I was offered a better position at BSAA._

_I am in London right now, at the headquarters of BSAA. We always have a yearly conference here and a lot of decisions are made. This year I'm in the planning committee and I might be able to start voting for some decisions in our company. Unfortunately, Chris is not here with me. He's on a mission in Poland. He's still investigating some Umbrella and Tricell operations. I would really like us to leave all this behind one day, but I'm proud of his work now. He says he still has to work to make the world a better place. I pray everyday that he's fine and nothing happens to him. I try not to think about it, as he promises me he'll be back. He always says before he goes away: 'I'll see you in a bit, love.' He never says goodbye to me because he says he will be here sooner than I expect. And that's true. He always knocks on my door when I'm not expecting and gives me a wonderful surprise. It makes my day. _

_There's something I need to tell you. I know he bought me a ring, I just don't know when he'll give it to me. I saw it when I was going through some of his files in his office. I put it back and never mentioned about it. I knew he would propose one day, it's just a matter of time. I'd be more than glad to be his wife and I know you would be happy if he could be your son-in-law too, mom and dad. You would love him with all your heart. Well, I try not to think about it now, or I'll get nervous. :)_

_Anyway, I should tell you about other things, right? I talked too much about Chris, I'm sorry. He's my life!_

_As I said before, after he trained me I've been doing much better. I'm actually training young female agents now, just like Josh did to me when I was invited to work for BSAA. I go on missions occasionally, but they seem to worry about my safety a little bit more. I wonder if it's either because I'm actually skilled at what I do and they don't want to risk losing me or if Chris has something to do with that. He would be the type of person who would try to make sure I am safe, just like he did to his sister. But he would never confess that to me, though, so I just don't talk about it. I'm happy with my job anyway. _

_Last year Chris and I sat with Teresa Torres, our previous superintendent at the LA BSAA branch. We told her the truth. We said we were in a relationship. We thought she should know about it because sometimes she could put us on missions together and that could compromise our work. She was glad we were honest and trusted her and wished us the best. We still went on two missions together, but nothing like Kijuju. We had a much bigger team and easily got the work done. _

_So, anyway, Claire, Chris's sister, gave birth to a little girl and named her Julia. She's such a cutie. She's only 12 months now and she's a big talker. Leon and Claire are so happy! I think I'll be happy when Chris and I have our babies, too. I really want to have kids, but we need to make sure we're safe enough and we will be able to provide them with the attention they need. So this might not happen anytime soon, but who needs to rush anyway? :)_

_Remember Jill? Well, a lot went on with her since I last wrote about her story. She felt something was really weird after we freed her from Wesker's dirty hands. She believed she was being followed and she also thought she could be sick. She was being checked because they wanted to make sure she was no threat. But sometimes I think that the fact she spent two years with Wesker really messed her head up and made her a little bit paranoid. She didn't remember what had happened there much, but after a lot of therapy, she figured some things out. He had abused her, beat her, and used her body for tests. That guy was a monster and I hope he's burning in hell now. He did some sorts of experiments on her, but it turned out that nothing actually affected her health or personality. She was 'dismissed' from BSAA after one year of intensive tests and treatment. She was still kept in the dark, and so were we, nobody never knew exactly what happened to her. But she is happy now. I think she won't be an agent for a while. _

_Jill ran into Carl, her previous lover, in a pretty much unexpected way. I also wonder if Chris had anything to do with that. Ha ha. Chris can be a schemer sometimes! Anyway, Carl was really thrilled to see her and she told me that, as soon as he saw her, he held her tight, looked in her eyes, and said: 'I knew you were never gone for good.' Aw… We talked on the phone for over an hour and we were both crying of happiness. She still had his ring and now she's using it. They'll marry this summer and we'll definitely be there. I miss her so much now. Jill and Claire are my best friends in America, but we've been busy lately. There's a lot going on. But friendship never ends, as they say. _

_Josh is doing really well in Africa. He's a chief commander now and I'm really happy for him. He came to visit our branch in the US and he stayed with us. We had some great time together. I feel so connected to him; it's so funny, as if he was my real brother. : ) _

_Anyway, I am working on _

* * *

><p>She dropped the pencil when she heard a knock on her door.<p>

_Who would it be so late?_, she wondered. She was always nervous when he wasn't around.

As she opened the door her heart palpitated unceasingly.

'Chris…'

'Hey.' He said in a whisper, leaning on the door side and smiling at her. 'I told you I'd see you in a bit.'

* * *

><p><em>Anyway, I am working on…XXXXXXXX<em>

_Mom, Dad, I'll explain later. Guess who was at my door now? Yes, Chris! Sorry, but I think we'll get a little busy now. It's embarrassing for me to talk about it, but you must understand me because you were married. He he. I haven't seen Chris for a month now and he came to the annual meeting. Then we'll head back to our new home in a small town outside LA, pretty close to Claire. Did I tell you about how cute our place is? It's small but very cute. We've been remodeling it our way. Well, I guess I'll tell you more later._

Love always,

Sheva Alomar.

* * *

><p>'Chris.' She said with her head rested on his naked chest.<p>

'Yes, love.'

'When are you leaving again?'

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

'I thought we had decided not to talk about these things, especially after we make love.'

'Sorry, but I just need to know…' She said with pleading eyes.

'Not anytime soon, I promise. I want to enjoy spending some time in our home now. I've been tired and I need some rest. I need to spend more time with you and… plan other things, too.'

She knew then that he was going to give her the ring as soon as they came back.

'Chris…'

'Yes, Sheva.' He said smiling, patiently. He knew she would bombard him with questions about the mission. It was okay, he thought, since he knew she just cared too much for him. She was the one he had picked to wear his ring anyway.

'Were you hurt this time?' She browsed his body for wounds.

'No, love. Not hurt in a long time.' He paused and looked into the depths of her eager eyes. They looked mellow, cloudy, and full of love and care. 'Sheva…'

'Yes?'

'Just kiss me.'

What time was it? It didn't really matter. The night was just beginning.

THE END

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews! Afro Spirit, this last chapter is dedicated to you, since you love Sheva! \o<p>

Hope you all like it, guys. I thought the Journal would be a very intimate and personal POV of Sheva to finish the story... Check out my other RE story on my profile. Coming soon. ;)


End file.
